Inside Out
by ayny
Summary: La misma historia, los mismos personajes y las mismas relaciones en la vida común y corriente.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! -si hay alguien-

Hace poco terminé de ver esta maravillosa serie, y sé que no soy la única que quedó prendada de Magnus y Alec 3 Admito que no he leído los libros, pero estoy en ello rápida y veloz ^^ Sin embargo, tengo entendido que el capítulo en el que Clary viajaba a una dimensión diferente era totalmente inventado (si no es así, lamento el error) y fue justamente ese capítulo lo que me inspiró para este fic. Para hacerme entender mejor, os dejo el resumen completo (que era tan largo que no me cabía) y así podéis haceros una mejor idea de lo que será la historia:

Si el mundo de las sombras no existiera y aún estuvieran en el instituto, Alec sería el serio y conservador presidente del consejo estudiantil, Isabelle sería la capitana del equipo de animadoras, Jace el chico más popular, Clary la primera de su clase, Simon un friki marginado, y Magnus el alegre, sociable y liberal alumno adinerado que organizaba las mejores fiestas a las que todos querrían ser invitados. **La misma historia, los mismos personajes y las mismas relaciones en la vida común y corriente.  
**

Me gustó mucho cómo se mostraban todos tan normales, así que pensé cómo sería si la serie no tuviera una trama de fantasía y se desarrollara como un típico instituto de película. Todos son personajes clichés en este fic, pero espero hacer que la historia no lo sea. Sin más (perdón por tan larga presentación), espero que os guste el primer capítulo, así como cualquier tipo de crítica u opinión.

 **Capítulo 1**

Hacía un buen rato que Alec había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían Isabelle y Jace. Ellos tampoco tenían especial interés en incluirlo. Almorzaban juntos en el comedor del instituto, pero el principal tema, como lo llevaba siendo todo el día, era la esperadísima fiesta de Magnus Bane del día siguiente. Podría entender qué tenía de emocionante si Magnus no realizara una fiesta cada fin de semana. Por lo visto, por algún motivo que a él no le importaba, aquella era la fiesta del año y quien se la perdiera se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Bueno, Alec se la perdería sin lugar a dudas. Y ello no le causaba ningún pesar. Tenía exámenes que prepararse y trabajos que entregar. Ocuparía su tiempo en una forma mejor que no implicara alcohol y adolescentes hormonados por todas partes. Aparte de eso, no había recibido ninguna invitación y tampoco la necesitaba. Así que no estaba dispuesto a pagar la cantidad excesiva que Magnus pedía para acceder a los "no invitados" a la fiesta.

—Ey, Alec. –Jace pasó un brazo por sus hombros, estrechándolo junto a él-. ¿Vas a venir?

—¿Alec? ¿Pasárselo bien? –replicó Isabelle.

—Alguna vez tendrá que ser la primera –comentó Jace-. ¿No? –añadió volviendo a mirar a Alec-. Venga, anímate, será divertido.

Odiaba cuando Jace hacía eso. Cuando hacía como que le importaba que estuviera o no con él. ¿Qué quería, que lo acompañara hasta que encontrara una nueva víctima con la que acostarse? No, gracias. Le bastaba con conocer su intensa noche con todo lujo de detalles al día siguiente.

Odiaba mucho más que lo tocara sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en él. ¿No se daba cuenta de que si giraba la cabeza tan solo un poco y se encontraba con sus ojos sería incapaz de decirle que no? Por eso carraspeó, apartó su brazo con brusquedad y se deslizó un poco por el banquillo sobre el que estaban sentados, poniendo una necesaria distancia entre ambos. Todo bajo la acusadora mirada de su hermana, que jamás perdía detalles de aquellos momentos tan incómodos como dolorosos para él. A veces se preguntaba si Isabelle era capaz de escuchar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. –Fue su respuesta.

—Oh, venga… -insistió Jace-. ¡Van a ir todos! ¿No estás harto de tener que escuchar de los demás lo que tú nunca haces?

Oh, desde luego. Estaba harto de escuchar cómo besaba a cuanta chica se interpusiera en su camino, cómo las miraba, cómo las evaluaba, cómo les sonreía y coqueteaba. Estaba harto de ser el espectador de su vida esperando, sin reales esperanzas, que lo incluyera en algún momento.

—No me interesa esa fiesta. Y, además, Magnus ha roto unas cuantas reglas al colocar carteles por todos lados –comentó intentando cambiar un poco de tema-. Está prohibido colgar cosas y más si son con fines lucrativos –continuó, incansable, a pesar de que Jace e Isabelle habían compartido una mirada de aburrimiento y se centraban en sus platos-. Y ya he hablado con el jefe de estudios de este asunto, espero que le dé su merecido castigo.

—Alec, nadie te quiere como yo, te lo juro –dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa complaciente-. Pero cállate ya. Ya nos ha quedado claro que no vendrás.

—Pues espero que no me lo preguntéis de nuevo la semana que viene.

—Intentaremos recordarlo –concluyó Jace-. No nos regañes más.

—Pero es una pena –insistió Isabelle-. Quiero decir, va a ir todo el instituto. Hasta ese chico tan rarito de mi clase… Simon. ¡Hasta los de primero! ¿Y el presidente del consejo no va a ir? ¿Qué clase de representante tenemos?

Jace rió ante la fulminante mirada que Alec le dirigió a su hermana. Isabelle sonrió con fingida inocencia, alzando las manos en son de paz.

—Está bien, ya me callo.

Por suerte, Isabelle tenía entrenamiento con su equipo de animadoras después de comer, así que corrió fuera del comedor recordándole que llegaría tarde a casa. Así que Alec y Jace abandonaron juntos y solos el comedor, encaminándose a sus últimas clases del día. Al ser el último año de instituto y acercarse los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, su jornada "laboral" se había extendido, reduciendo las actividades extraescolares de Jace y añadiendo carga extra sobre los hombros de Alec.

—Sería divertido salir con mi mejor amigo alguna vez –comentó Jace, apoyado en la taquilla junto a la de Alec, que buscaba los materiales correspondientes a su siguiente clase-. Para variar, ¿sabes?

—Salimos continuamente…

—Oh, sí, vamos juntos al gimnasio.

—Y tomamos algo después –añadió Alec muy serio.

—No me refiero a eso…

—No insistas.

—Yo te pago la entrada, si ese es el problema.

—No, ese no es el problema.

—¿Cuál es, pues?

¿De verdad no sabía cuál era el problema después de tanto tiempo? Dejó de rebuscar en el interior de su caótica taquilla y miró a Jace, que parecía tan desesperado como dispuesto por hacer que lo acompañara a la dichosa fiesta.

Tenía ganas de gritárselo a la cara. Así quizás dejaría de insistir, aunque tal vez también dejaría de hablarle para siempre. No quería que su vida cambiara tan radicalmente. Pese a lo irritante que podía llegar a ser a veces, pese a lo mucho que le molestaba que siempre hablara de sus incontables citas, pese a lo que le dolía estar a su lado, no quería dejar de estarlo.

—No pinto nada allí –respondió-. Ni siquiera conozco a Magnus.

—La mayoría no lo conocen –replicó Jace.

—Aún así-

—Además, ¿cómo que no pintas nada? Estarás conmigo y con Izzy. Quizás hasta encuentras a una chica interesante –añadió con una suave risa-. Venga, será divertido. Y si no lo es, te juro que jamás te vuelvo a insistir. Y haré que Izzy tampoco te lo repita más.

Aquella era una oferta tentadora. Estaba cansado de repetir las mismas excusas cada semana. Pero era demasiado sacrificio…

—¿Puedo poner condiciones? –inquirió Alec.

—Por supuesto –respondió Jace, esperanzado.

—No me dejarás solo en todo la noche. Y nos iremos en cuanto yo quiera.

—Vale, pero debes aguantar un par de horas como mínimo.

Era mucho tiempo…

—Bien, pero tú pagas –aceptó de todos modos.

—¡Hecho! –exclamó Jace contento. Palmeó su hombro con euforia, como si acabara de tocarle la lotería. Alec dejó escapar una risa escondida en un suspiro-. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Déjame en paz antes de que me arrepienta.

—No, no, no volveré a tocar el tema hasta mañana. Lo prometo.

—Más te vale.

Alec volvió a concentrarse en su taquilla. ¿Por qué lo había mirado? No era capaz de negarle nada si se perdía en sus ojos. Jace jugaba sucio sin ni siquiera saberlo, y ahora él tenía que acudir a una fiesta de la que había renegado durante toda la semana. ¿Por qué había accedido tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué estar enamorado lo convertía en un completo idiota?


	2. Chapter 2

—Nadie me dijo que fuera una fiesta de disfraces –se quejó Alec frente al espejo.

Isabelle no había dado crédito cuando se había enterado, a través de Jace, de que Alec había aceptado a ir a la fiesta. Bien, ni el propio Alec daba crédito a eso. Y mucho menos sabía cómo se había dejado arrastrar por su hermana pequeña para que lo preparara para la fiesta que ya estaba empezando a aborrecer, aún si ni siquiera había empezado.

Tanto su hermana como Jace habían omitido el pequeñísimo detalle de que se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces. Y dado que Alec no contaba con ninguno en su habitual ropa negra que guardaba en el armario, Isabelle había considerado "tomar prestado" el uniforme de policía de su padre. Ya no tenía que usarlo, pues había ascendido de agente a detective, pero aún así, Alec consideraba una gran irresponsabilidad ponerse algo que denotaba tanta autoridad.

—Deja de quejarte –dijo Izzy exasperada-. Solo póntelo. Estarás guapísimo. –Abrazó a su hermano por detrás y apoyó el mentón en su hombro-. Y tal vez no encontrarás a una chica, pero no eres el único gay del mundo, Alec.

—Lárgate –espetó Alec apartándose de ella.

Isabelle rió burlona, sin sentirse ofendida por el brusco rechazo de su hermana.

—¿Nunca vas a admitírmelo? Sé cómo miras a Jace. –Se sentó en la cama de sus padres, ya que se encontraban en su habitación tras rebuscar en busca del uniforme-. Lo miras como todas las jovencitas que buscan pasar una noche con él. Solo que tú quieres pasar toda la vida. Eso te honra.

—Izzy, basta.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Haré como que no sé nada. –Se levantó, resuelta-. Al fin y al cabo, estoy segura de que es lo que hace Jace también.

Alec, que hasta ese momento le estaba dando la espalda, se giró bruscamente para mirarla. Isabelle se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa divertida.

—Eres muy obvio. Pero es normal, estás enamorado. –Acarició la mejilla de Alec pese a la frialdad que mostraba él. Estaba acostumbrado-. El amor es bonito, Alec, no te avergüences de lo que sientes.

Una vez más, Alec rechazó el contacto con su hermana y caminó hasta la cama para observar el uniforme que Isabelle había desplegado con tanto cuidado sobre el colchón.

—¿De qué te vas a vestir tú? –preguntó poco interesado, solo quería cambiar de tema.

—De hada –respondió Isabelle contenta-. Compré el traje el jueves, me sienta de muerte. No es como si algo me quedara mal, pero ya sabes, me sienta mejor de lo normal.

Alec rió negando con la cabeza. A veces se preguntaba cómo podían ser tan diferentes y tan cercanos al mismo tiempo. Aunque lo agotaba, sabía que su vida no sería lo mismo sin que Isabelle revoloteara a su alrededor.

Cada uno se marchó a su habitación para cambiarse. Alec se sentía incómodo con el uniforme de su padre, no solo por lo que representaba, sino porque le quedaba extremadamente pequeño. Era más alto que su padre desde los catorce años, ¿cómo había esperado que le sentara bien su ropa? Aún así, no tenía nada mejor que ponerse. Y aunque estaba ridículo con los pantalones un poco cortos y la camisa un poco estrecha, las botas y la chaqueta lo disimulaban. Se colocó la gorra y, al verse en el espejo, suspiró preguntándose por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

Jace los recogió antes de que Isabelle estuviera lista, así que ambos la esperaban en la calle, junto a la puerta. Jace iba disfrazado, según había dicho, de un peligroso asesino, lo cual solo lo evidenciaba la pistola de juguete que llevaba en la mano, pues vestía con una camiseta negra de manga corta, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones vaqueros, como acostumbraba normalmente.

—¿Qué pasa? Yo tampoco sabía que era una fiesta de disfraces –reconoció ante la inquisitiva mirada de su amigo-. Pero no está mal, ¿no?

—No, tienes cara de asesino –murmuró Alec.

—Tú vas para conquistar, ¿eh? A las mujeres les pierden los uniformes.

—¡Ya estoy lista!

 _Justo a tiempo._ Isabelle hizo su aparición con una gran sonrisa. Jace y Alec la observaron con admiración. Con un vestido verde esmeralda, imitando el de Campanilla, purpurina por toda la cara, el largo cabello recogido en una coleta y dos pequeñas alas colgadas de la espalda, más que un hada, Isabelle parecía un auténtico ángel. El vestido era excesivamente corto, por supuesto, y sus largas y perfectas piernas resaltaban más que el atuendo.

—¿No tienes frío? –preguntó Alec.

Isabelle alzó el abrigo que llevaba colgado del brazo y sonrió tranquila.

—Estoy bien. Solo vámonos de una vez, ¡estoy deseando llegar!

Se enganchó del brazo de Alec y tiró de él para emprender el camino. Jace no tardó en seguirlos y alcanzarlos, comentando con Isabelle lo raro que les parecía a ambos que Alec los acompañara. Definitivamente, ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Y lo hizo aún más al llegar a la discoteca donde tenía lugar el evento. La amplia estancia ya estaba abarrotada, la música rebotaba por las paredes, las luces estaban prácticamente apagadas a excepción por unos flashes rojos y deslumbrantes que lo cegaron tan solo al entrar.

Todos iban disfrazados, por supuesto, así que la tenue penumbra estaba llena de los vivos y diferentes colores de los diferentes asistentes. Todos bailaban o bebían felices por ser parte del acontecimiento social del año. Pero Alec no le encontraba el atractivo, ni siquiera veía por qué era tan especial. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco había asistido a otras fiestas para poder comparar.

Isabelle pronto soltó su brazo y se perdió entre la multitud para buscar a sus amigas. Jace aprovechó para rodear sus hombros y hacerse paso entre la gente hasta la barra para poder tomar algo. Habló a gritos con una atractiva camarera mientras Alec, apoyado de espaldas sobre la barra, observaba el espacio con una evidente desaprobación en los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña tarima que había al fondo, donde la luz de los focos no era roja, sino blanca azulada. Allí, alejados del tumulto pero también pasándoselo bien, había unos cuantos chicos y chicas que parecían rodear a quien Alec reconoció como Magnus, quien iba disfrazado con una larga túnica añil y dorada, y un excéntrico maquillaje visible a pesar de la distancia y la oscuridad.

—Ten –dijo Jace ofreciéndole una copa llena de un líquido oscuro. Alec lo miró con desconfianza-. No tiene alcohol, lo prometo. Es un paso importante que estés aquí, no voy a estropearlo tan pronto.

—Gracias. –Cogió la copa y bebió aún suspicaz. Pero solo era pepsi-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene todo esto de apasionante?

—Si te quedas aquí, nada. Lo divertido es bailar, relacionarte con la gente… Ya sabes, ser una persona normal.

A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía dirigiéndole la palabra. Es más, a veces se preguntaba por qué demonios se había enamorado de él.

—No pienso bailar.

—De acuerdo, podemos quedarnos aquí.

Y entonces lo recordaba. A pesar de todo, Jace siempre cumplía su palabra, siempre intentaba hacerle sentir mejor y juntar los tan distanciados mundos a los que pertenecían. Alec bebió un poco más de su pepsi para esconder una tonta sonrisa que se alargaba en sus labios.

—Ve tú –dijo después. Jace lo miró extrañado-. Vamos, quedas absuelto. Diviértete.

—Pero quiero que tú también te diviertas.

—Yo estoy bien aquí. –Se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, no, preferiría estar durmiendo, pero no importa, ve a bailar.

Jace rió.

—Solo voy a dar una vuelta, enseguida vuelvo.

Se dio la vuelta, pero al hacerlo chocó con una chica pelirroja que puso cara de sorpresa. Y no era para menos. La copa de Jace, fuera lo que fuera, se había derramado sobre el conjunto al estilo de Olivia que llevaba. Pero no hubo sonrisa coqueta, ni parpadeos encantadores, solo sorpresa.

—¿Estás ciego? –se hizo oír la chica por encima de la música.

—¿Dónde está tu Travolta, pelirroja? –preguntó entre burlón y seductor Jace.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, desconectado su mirada de ellos. Podía adivinar lo que pasaría a continuación.

—¡Clary! –exclamó otra voz que hizo que Alec volviera a prestar atención.

Allí estaba el chico rarito del que Isabelle no dejaba de hablar, porque le hacía gracia y le parecía mono. Alec sonrió al ver que él era el Travolta de esta Olivia Newton. Jace se echó un poco para atrás, volviendo junto a Alec, sin dar crédito a la extraña pareja.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? –exclamó de nuevo Simon.

—Nada, solo volvamos a la pista de baile.

Cogió la mano del chico y lo arrastró de vuelta a la multitud. Lentamente, y aún sorprendido, Jace se volvió hacia Alec.

—¿Has visto eso?

Alec solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Jace negó con la cabeza, incapaz de reaccionar.

—El mundo se ha vuelto loco –concluyó-. Enseguida vuelvo.

Alec lo vio alejarse y terminó su pepsi con aburrimiento cuando Jace desapareció entre la abarrotada multitud. El ambiente le producía dolor de cabeza y solo quería irse a casa. Las dos horas de rigor (que, por supuesto, estaba contabilizando) se le harían eternas. Sobre todo al ver que Jace no volvía. Conocía a su amigo; le había sentado mal que la chica pelirroja lo rechazara o, más bien, lo ignorara. Así que buscaría a alguna otra para volver a subir su ego. Y hasta que no lo consiguiera, no volvería. Si volvía.

Cansado y con el dolor de cabeza martilleándole las sienes, Alec decidió alejarse un poco de todo el ruido y de la gente. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Se sintió aliviado cuando al fin salió a la calle. No sabía en qué momento, se había formado una extensa cola para poder entrar. ¿Realmente era un acontecimiento tan importante? La música seguía escuchándose desde la entrada, así que decidió alejarse un poco más, caminando lentamente hasta el final de la calle.

Se detuvo antes al doblar la esquina, sobresaltado ante la escena que encontró en la siguiente calle. Un chico, presumiblemente borracho, acorralaba contra la pared a quien reconoció contra Magnus, quien se mostraba extrañamente tranquilo ante la amenaza que brillaba en los ojos de su contrincante. Resopló cansado, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de la presencia de Alec.

—Vas a arrugarme mi maravilloso disfraz, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en encontrarlo?

El brazo del otro se apretó contra el cuello de Magnus, callándolo de inmediato. Aún así, no parecía asustado.

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así?!

Alec tosió, delatando su presencia, al ver que Magnus comenzaba a hacer esfuerzos por respirar. El otro lo soltó al descubrir que no estaban solos y con una mirada de desprecio a ambos, caminó con grandes zancadas de camino a la fiesta. Alec lo siguió con la mirada, pero se acercó a Magnus cuando desapareció de su vista.

Magnus se arreglaba la túnica, aparentemente de mago, y chasqueaba la lengua, disconforme con el estado en el que había quedado. Dejó de intentar alisársela cuando Alec se detuvo delante de él y alzó la mirada hasta su rostro, tan lentamente que no fue difícil sentirse incómodo por tan exhaustivo examen. Magnus sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Alec.

—¿Lightwood? Qué honor tener al presidente del consejo en mi fiesta –dijo con cierto tono cantarín. ¿Burlón, tal vez?- Yo soy Magnus, el organizador.

—Lo sé.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro, suerte que has llegado a tiempo.

Alec simplemente se encogió de hombros y Magnus rió con elocuencia.

—¿Qué quería?

—Oh, rompes unos cuantos corazones y te ganas los peores enemigos –respondió restándole importancia-. Solo era un pobre borracho.

—Ya…

Comenzó a caminar lentamente para dejar aquella calle atrás y volver a la fiesta. Magnus se situó a su lado sin perder el tiempo, y Alec lo miró de reojo, curioso. Todos sabían, él incluido, la exhaustiva vida sentimental de Magnus, tanto hombres como mujeres se encontraban en la larga lista de relaciones que había tenido, aún si ninguna de ellas duraban mucho más de una semana. En cierto sentido, le recordaba a Jace, aunque él nunca salía con ninguna de sus chicas, simplemente se acostaba con ellas. Magnus hacía promesas de amor y siempre juraba que sería la relación definitiva. Lo que no entendía es por qué la gente seguía confiando en su palabra.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –preguntó Magnus.

Alec rió con sarcasmo. Tampoco quería ofenderlo diciéndole que estaba deseando irse a casa desde el primer momento. Pero pudo interpretarlo fácilmente.

—Bueno, eso es porque no has estado con la compañía adecuada. Si te quedas conmigo, te lo pasarás en grande.

Sus palabras le hicieron detenerse de pronto. Magnus también lo hizo, con aquella sonrisa expectante. Alec lo miró asustado, nervioso y avergonzado. ¿Por qué parecía que lo atravesaba con la mirada? ¿Por qué no dejaba de examinarlo? ¿Por qué no dejaba de sonreírle de esa forma?

—Te-tengo que irme a casa –respondió Alec. Había algo en los ojos de Magnus que lo atraía y lo desconcertaba al mismo tiempo. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca para fijarse en lo intensa que era su mirada, ni para que ésta pudiera ponerlo nervioso-. Gra-gracias de todos modos.

Magnus sonrió entonces casi con ternura.

—Gracias a ti, Alexander. Ha sido un placer conocerte. –Una nueva mirada de abajo arriba y una nueva sonrisa-. Ya nos veremos.

—Sí, claro…

Se quedó donde estaba mientras Magnus se alejaba. Solo entonces, cuando ya no estaba cerca de él, se dio cuenta de que había contenido la respiración, así que exhaló con alivio todo el aire guardado. Avanzó también hasta la fiesta, pero se quedó fuera, apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta. No entendía muy bien qué acababa de pasar, ni por qué se sentía tan débil y asustado de pronto. Realmente parecía que Magnus había visto a través de él… Y eso no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Tenía demasiados secretos y no quería que un desconocido se adueñara de ellos.

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. No era eso. Magnus coqueteaba con todo el mundo para probar suerte, no quería decir que supiera… No, no había manera de que lo supiera. Suspiró aliviado, convenciéndose de ello, y esperó con la conciencia de que el resto de la noche se le haría eterna allí fuera. Al menos tenía la certeza de que no había muchas posibilidades de encontrarse de nuevo con Magnus.

Definitivamente, no pensaba dejarse arrastrar a un evento tan lamentable como este.

Bueno, quise hacer el encuentro lo más cercano posible al que tuvieron en la serie. Ya he averiguado, al leer el primer libro, que es un poco diferente (por no decir bastante), pero seguiré basándome en la serie por el momento (aunque en realidad la historia, al ser algo normal, no puede seguirla durante mucho tiempo :D).

Espero que os haya gustado :)


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero agradeceros vuestros reviews, que son muy importantes para mí y me motivan para escribir :) Me alegro mucho de que os guste :)

 **Helidra1:** ¡soy feliz porque me metas prisa! Eso quiere decir que te gusta :) Me preocupaba la extensión de los capítulos, porque se van alargando progresivamente, espero que eso no sea un problema ;) Actualizaré cada cinco días, no es mucho, ¿verdad? :) He intentado plasmar la lucha interior que parecía debatirse en el interior de Alec, el pobre siempre ha estado hecho un lío :D

 **DaniBeltran28:** ¡Cuánto me alegro de que te guste! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, la diferencia existe, a mí también me parece adorable! No he incluido muchas descripciones porque me baso en los actores de la serie (por lo menos, yo no encuentro ningún Alec o Isabelle mejores que Matt y Emeraude XD).

Estaré encantada de leer todas las opiniones, críticas, sugerencias o lo que queráis decirme. Sin más, os dejo el capítulo tres, espero que os guste.

PD (en un pequeño "adelanto" del capítulo): ¿Soy la única que se derrite cuando Magnus llama _Alexander_ a Alec?

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Me voy a casa, siento haber incumplido el trato,_ fue el escueto mensaje que Alec envió tanto a Jace como a Isabelle tras haber esperado media hora en la puerta de entrada. Sin querer volver a entrar y sin querer que le insistieran para quedarse un rato más, decidió marcharse sin despedirse, solo dando alguna señal cuando ya estaba a salvo en su habitación. El silencio y la tranquilidad que lo rodeó de pronto le pareció muy cercana al paraíso, y pudo dormir tan profundamente que ni siquiera supo a qué hora llegó su hermana.

Se levantó pronto, a pesar de ser domingo. Había perdido todo el día anterior, así que tenía que recuperarlo. No podía descuidar sus estudios aún si el curso apenas había comenzado. Era el último empujón antes de la universidad, así que no podía rendirse en el último tramo del camino.

Su concentración no duró mucho, pues a media mañana, Isabelle irrumpió cantarina y feliz, sentándose en su cama sin invitación. Desde la silla giratoria frente al escritorio, Alec se volteó hacia ella para contemplar cómo la muchacha se estiraba cuán larga era en el colchón y sonreía como una completa estúpida.

—¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Alec entre preocupado e indiferente.

—Ayer conocí a un chico maravilloso –respondió Isabelle incorporándose sobre sus codos-. Bueno, ya lo conocía, pero ya me entiendes, no de la forma en la que lo conocí ayer. Y tranquilo, no estoy hablando de Jace.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a darle la espalda. Enamoradiza hasta el punto de parecer idiota, Isabelle conocía chicos maravillosos prácticamente todas las semanas.

—¿Quién es esta vez?

—Simon.

Conteniendo la risa, Alec volvió a mirarla. Arqueó las cejas interrogante e Isabelle ignoró su expresión burlona al suspirar profundamente.

—Nunca pensé que sería tan interesante. Pero ayer estaba tan… sexy. Siempre me ha parecido mono, rarito, pero mono. Y Jace estaba tan enfadado porque Clary no se había derretido ante sus encantos, conoces a Clary, ¿no? Total, que me pidió que distrajera a Simon mientras él se ligaba a Clary.

—¿Y lo consiguió?

Su intento de aparentar indiferencia pareció fracasar a juzgar por la sonrisita de Isabelle.

—No, creo que no, porque Clary me arrebató a Simon y se fueron los dos. –Suspiró de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros-. Una pena. Fue un rato divertido.

Alec giró de nuevo la silla hasta quedar frente al escritorio. Los apuntes que trataba de pasar a limpio se convirtieron en manchas borrosas ante sus ojos. Así que Jace lo había abandonado porque su ego se había dañado profundamente ante el rechazo de una completa desconocida. No sabía si sentirse estúpido o dolido por esperar siempre más de lo que obtenía. Aunque Jace cumpliera su palabra, también se aferraba a cualquier motivo justificable para romperla.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto? Y yo que creía que te lo habías pasado bien…

—¿Por qué pensaste algo tan absurdo? El rato que estuve se me hizo eterno, demasiado duré.

—Ah, no sé… como Magnus me pidió tu número de teléfono…

El bolígrafo resbaló de entre sus dedos y la boca se le secó en cuestión de un segundo. Buscó la botella de agua que siempre tenía sobre el escritorio y la destapó con torpeza, bebiendo un largo y necesario sorbo para evitar contestarle a su hermana. Y aunque no la miraba, podía ver su sonrisa inquisitiva clavada en su nuca.

—¿Por… por qué te lo pidió? No se lo darías, ¿no?

—No sabía que tu número de teléfono era un secreto de estado –replicó Isabelle. ¿Eso qué significaba?- Y no sé, esperaba que tú me contaras por qué me lo pidió.

—¿Se lo diste?

—¿Hice mal?

Alec la miró, aterrado. Incluso en la distancia, Magnus lograba ponerlo nervioso. Isabelle lo observaba expectante.

—No… no sé, supongo que no.

—Claro que no, es bueno que conozcas a otros chicos, el mundo no se acaba en Jace.

—Olvídate ya de eso.

—Cuando lo olvides tú. –Se levantó resuelta con una sonrisa-. Voy a ducharme, tú deberías dejar de trabajar tanto. Oh, y hablando de Jace, llámalo, estaba muy enfadado contigo.

—Sí, sí.

Isabelle salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo al fin.

Desde que envió el mensaje la noche anterior, no le había vuelto a hacer caso al móvil, sabiendo que Jace no aceptaría su derrota tan fácilmente. Resignado, abandonó el escritorio y recogió el móvil de la mesita de noche. Su corazón se detuvo al ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo, pero se recuperó cuando vio que solo se trataba de Jace. Por un fugaz momento había temido que Magnus de verdad intentara ponerse en contacto con él. Pero tampoco podía decir que se sintiera aliviado de que no fuera así.

Aunque odiaba reconocerlo, Isabelle tenía razón: debía olvidarse de Jace, pero nunca se le había dado bien ser sociable y hacer amigos. Intentaba refugiarse la mayor parte del tiempo en los estudios, esperando el momento en que sus sentimientos por Jace dejaran de importarle. Pero suponía que las relaciones personales no funcionaban de ese modo y no tenía ningún reparo en admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban.

Tiró el móvil de cualquier manera sobre la cama. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarlo él? También estaba enfadado. Y estaba cansado de tener que ser siempre quien lo buscara. Sabía que su determinación no duraría demasiado, pero no quería rendirse tan pronto.

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en el instituto, Jace abandonó su pupitre para acercarse al de Alec, que, sorprendentemente, había llegado más tarde que él por primera vez en toda su vida escolar. Lo había ignorado a propósito, aún habiéndolo descubierto al final del aula, donde se sentaba, ya que estaban ordenados alfabéticamente.

—Ey, Alec, creía que no vendrías. Luego recordé que ni muriendo te perderías un día de clase.

Alec alzó la cabeza, confundido. ¿Ahora actuaba como si nada? ¿No se suponía que estaba enfadado?

—¿No estás enfadado?

—No, ¿por qué? Sabía que no durarías dos horas, fue demasiada exigencia para ti. –Palmeó su hombro con una sonora risa-. Pero podrías haberte despedido. Al menos hiciste el intento.

—Me alegra que lo valores.

—Bien.

—Isabelle me dijo que estabas furioso conmigo.

—En ese momento, sí. Pero no era contigo. ¿Recuerdas a esa chica, a Olivia Newton? –Alec asintió, muy a su pesar-. Bueno, fui a disculparme como el buen caballero que soy… Y me dijo que dejara de perseguirla. ¿Pero quién se ha creído? Estoy muy lejos de sus posibilidades.

Alec frunció el ceño, se habría reído si la situación no le fastidiara tanto. Se notaba que esa chica le gustaba desde el momento en que le había tirado la copa encima. ¿Por qué tenía que mentirle? Nunca le había ocultado quién le gustaba, al contrario, siempre se lo había contado más pormenorizadamente de lo que él hubiera preferido.

—Parece que estás en parvulario –musitó Alec-. Si no la estabas persiguiendo, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Pues ese! ¡Que no la estaba persiguiendo!

—Pues ya está.

Jace lo miró ultra ofendido, como si fuera un pobre incomprendido perdido en un mundo demasiado grande. Alec se encogió de hombros simplemente y rió en un suspiro cuando su amigo se alejó para volver a su sitio.

Decidió comer lejos de Jace e Isabelle, sabiendo cuál sería su tema de conversación. Y conociendo a su hermana, estaba seguro de que mencionaría a Magnus creando un ambiente en el que no sabría desenvolverse. Por eso había puesto como excusa que debía ayudar a ordenar algunos expedientes, aunque fuera mentira y realmente se hubiera refugiado en la biblioteca del centro.

Era, quizás, el lugar menos visitado del instituto. Había libros que incluso parecían no haber sido abiertos nunca. Por eso destacaba cualquier persona que estuviera allí y por eso Alec se fijó en que el tal Simon y la tal Clary se enfrascaban en la lectura de un libro mientras comían, sin despegar la mirada de las páginas delante de ellos, casi como si estuvieran en una competición por ver quién leía más. Atisbó, mientras buscaba una mesa cerca de la ventana, que Simon levantaba la cabeza, centraba una mirada adoradora en la pelirroja y sonreía antes de volver a leer, ya sin tanta concentración. Alec sonrió para sí mismo mientras se sentaba dos mesas detrás de ellos. Jace e Isabelle estarían profundamente decepcionados ante una escena como aquella.

En el irrompible silencio de la biblioteca, Alec se sobresaltó ante la continuada vibración del móvil en el interior del bolsillo. Eran cortas, pero insistentes, y se encontró con cuatro mensajes de un número que no tenía guardado en el teléfono. Cuando comprobó las posibilidades del autor de aquellos mensajes, la nueva extraña sensación de nervios, inquietud y emoción se apoderó de él.

 _Hola, Alexander, ¿dónde estás?_

 _¿Puedo unirme a tu almuerzo?_

 _Oh, soy Magnus, por cierto, nos conocimos en mi fiesta este sábado._

 _Tu encantadora hermana me dio tu número de teléfono._

Alec releyó los mensajes más de una, y de dos, y de tres veces. Era una pregunta concreta, sin demasiado fundamento, pero le parecía imposible de responder. Por una parte, no le desagradaba la idea de ver a Magnus. Pero, por otra, le asustaba volver a tenerlo cerca. Y en el instituto, lo cual empeoraba la situación…

 _En la biblioteca,_ fue su breve respuesta. Cerró los ojos antes de enviar el mensaje, como si así no fuera culpable de su propia decisión, lo cual no impidió que se arrepintiera un segundo después de haberlo enviado.

Le gustara o no, ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo comerían juntos, y en la biblioteca, donde ni siquiera se podía hablar. ¿Qué había que temer?


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez más, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (los contestaré individualmente al final del capítulo) :) También a quienes seguís el fic! He aquí el capítulo 4. Sé que que el fic ha ido muy lento hasta ahora, pero creo que con este se acaban los capítulos introductorios :)

 **Capítulo 4**

Magnus no tardó mucho en aparecer. Se deslizó elegantemente en la silla junto a Alec, hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Sobresaltado, aún si lo esperaba, Alec se echó un poco hacia el lado contrario, intentando recuperar su espacio vital. Lo miró entonces, encontrándose con la media sonrisa de su compañero. Estaba, obviamente, muy diferente a la noche del sábado. Ya no había maquillaje en su cara (no tanto, desde luego, apenas una raya azul oscuro que delineaba sus ojos) y vestía con ropa menos llamativa, unos vaqueros negros y una camisa roja que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y parte de su pecho por los tres primeros botones abiertos.

—Hola –lo saludó Magnus con aquel acento cantarín-. Creía que me estabas dando largas para no verme. ¿Siempre comes aquí?

—Oh, no… Solo hoy –respondió Alec con sequedad.

Nunca había sido muy sociable, y debía admitir que la gente, por norma general, no le gustaba. Pero no recordaba que se pusiera tan nervioso ante la presencia de los demás. No tenía la seguridad en sí mismo de la que Isabelle hacía gala, desde luego, pero tampoco era un ser indefenso ante el resto del mundo. Aquella era una reacción absurda y ridícula que solo Magnus provocaba, lo cual no ayudaba para sentirse un poco más confiado cerca de él.

—¿Te importa si te hago compañía?

Alec se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, concentrándose en el tupper de comida que había dejado sobre la mesa. Magnus, en cambio, no dejaba de mirarlo y no parecía tener reales intenciones de comer algo. Incómodo ante su exhaustiva mirada, Alec volvió a mirarlo también.

—Creía que estaba prohibido comer en la biblioteca –susurró Magnus acercándose a él.

—Lo está, pero solo si tienes libros delante o si está muy llena.

—Pero puedes manchar la mesa y poner un libro sobre ella después. ¿No sería lo mismo?

—Nadie se sienta en una mesa sucia –replicó Alec. ¿De verdad estaban teniendo aquella conversación?

—De todos modos, ¿por qué no comemos en otra parte?

—Yo… yo prefiero quedarme aquí –respondió Alec en un murmullo.

Magnus arrastró un poco la silla junto a él, arrebatándole de nuevo el espacio que había intentado adquirir ante su llegada. Alec se concentró en la comida aún intacta cuando sintió el aliento del otro acariciando su cuello.

—¿Me tienes miedo o algo parecido? –preguntó Magnus muy serio.

Alec rió, tratando de tomarse aquello a broma. O, al menos, queriendo aparentarlo. Volvió a mirarlo, arrepintiéndose enseguida al encontrarlo demasiado cerca. Los rasgados ojos de Magnus se clavaban con intensidad en los suyos, como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. O, en el mejor de los casos, como si lo intentara. Y a pesar de lo tenso que estaba, a pesar de que creía que realmente podía inspeccionar su interior profundamente, Alec era incapaz de retirar los ojos de los contrarios, tan sumergido en ellos como asustado.

—Claro que no –respondió con voz temblorosa, desacreditando sus propias palabras.

—No hay motivo para ello… -afirmó Magnus acercándose un poco más.

No había dejado de sonreír y seguía hablando de aquella forma embaucadora. Su cercanía era como un hechizo del que era imposible desprenderse. Sus ojos lo tenían atrapado. Y su voz lo afianzaba junto a él. Su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente no quería funcionar. Solo sentía su respiración sobre la propia, y sus labios, tan cerca, que si volvía a hablar, estaba seguro de que acariciarían los suyos.

—¡Alec, estabas aquí!

El encanto fue roto por la voz de Jace. Alec se levantó con torpeza para apartarse de Magnus, provocando un estrepitoso ruido que hizo que Simon y Clary, aún un par de mesas más allá, levantaran las cabezas de sus libros para mirarlo.

Jace avanzó sonriente ante ellos, no sin echar una mirada recriminatoria a la chica pelirroja. Magnus, más calmado, se acomodó en su sitio y miró a Jace cuando se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Oh, hola, Magnus –dijo Jace alegremente-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? –Miró a Alec con una ceja alzada-. Creía que no os conocíais.

—Tuvimos el honor en mi última fiesta –explicó Magnus tranquilamente-. Debo agradecerte que lo invitaras.

—Bueno, apenas intercambiamos un par de palabras –intervino Alec avergonzado, como si hubiera sido pillado haciendo algo muy malo.

—No fue una tarea fácil –replicó Jace, ignorando a su amigo-. Así que deberías invitarme a la próxima si de verdad quieres agradecérmelo.

—Eso está hecho. –Magnus se levantó-. De hecho, he venido para invitar a Alexander este fin de semana. –Sacó un pequeño papel doblado del bolsillo-. Pero puedes quedártela tú –añadió tendiéndola hacia Jace-. Mañana te traeré la tuya –concluyó mirando de nuevo a Alec y sonriendo con intención.

¿Esa sería su excusa para volver a encontrarse?

—No es necesario –dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros-. No iré de todos modos.

—Bueno, por si cambias de idea… Vuelvo a clase, nos vemos.

—¡Gracias! –exclamó Jace mientras Magnus se alejaba. Una vez perdido de vista, se sentó junto a Alec y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. No me has contado que os hicisteis amigos.

—No he tenido tiempo, no dejabas de quejarte de esa chica –replicó Alec señalando a la pelirroja con la cabeza. Resopló cuando Jace también perdió la mirada en ella-. Además, no era nada importante.

—Es Magnus Bane, claro que es importante.

—No para mí.

—Bueno, entiendo que teniendo un amigo como yo todo lo demás es insignificante –bromeó Jace, aunque quizás no bromeaba en absoluto. Rodeó los hombros de Alec y rió en su oído-. Tienes que venir, te prometo que te lo pasarás bien.

—Apenas me he recuperado del dolor de cabeza del sábado –espetó Alec zafándose del brazo de su amigo. No dejaría que lo convenciera de nuevo-. ¿Cómo puede Magnus estar pensando ya en organizar una fiesta nueva?

—Vive para ello, es normal que haya repetido dos veces.

—¿Es dos años mayor que nosotros? –se sorprendió Alec.

—O más. –Jace se encogió de hombros-. Tú piénsatelo, ¿eh? Vas a ser invitado por el anfitrión, eso es todo un lujo.

—Tú también.

—Pero en mí es normal, soy Jace Wayland, todo el mundo me ama. –Se levantó, resuelto, como si acabara de enunciar una verdad universal-. Volvamos a clase, me estoy poniendo enfermo.

Queriendo o no, desvió la mirada hacia Clary y Simon, y Alec se preguntó cómo habría sido su encuentro con la muchacha para que le hubiera afectado tanto. Era cierto que no muchas chicas, por no decir ninguna, le habían rechazado. Pero empezaba a creer que no se trataba solo de una cuestión de ego.

Como buen bocazas que era, Jace le contó a Isabelle lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca, así que Alec tuvo que aguantar durante el camino a casa, una vez que se habían despedido de su amigo, las pullitas y bromas de su hermana que, para cuando llegaron, ya había organizado su boda y se había autoproclamado como madrina.

Y supo, al día siguiente, que no sería mucho mejor que el anterior cuando vio que Magnus lo esperaba frente a su aula. Jace, con quien se había encontrado de camino al instituto, le dio un codazo y él se espantó ante el gesto. Era algo que Isabelle haría para burlarse de él, como diciendo "te está esperando tu amor". Pero Jace no debería saberlo, ni siquiera podía intuir nada de aquello.

Para empezar, ¿cómo demonios había averiguado Magnus dónde daba clase?

Jace saludó escuetamente a Magnus, pero entró en la clase sin detenerse a hablar con él. La sonrisa del mayor dirigida a Alec fue suficiente para que él se detuviera, no sin antes comprobar que no había mucha gente a su alrededor. No conocía a Magnus realmente, pero él había dejado sus intenciones muy claras desde el primer momento.

—Buenos días, Alexander –saludó Magnus con su habitual desparpajo-. Te he traído la entrada para mi fiesta del fin de semana.

—Ya te dije que-

—Ya, y ya te dije que espero que cambies de opinión. –Le dio un papelito doblado por la mitad. Y Alec lo cogió resignado, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Magnus solo con eso-. Gracias.

Distraído, Alec abrió la entrada, que era exactamente igual a la de Jace, por supuesto.

—¿Prometes que te lo pensarás?

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Con eso me conformo por ahora.

Se despegó de la pared donde estaba apoyado y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Alec, sobresaltándolo y situándose a su lado.

—Y relájate, eres demasiado obvio. –Lo soltó, y Alec lo miró confundido. Magnus sonrió, señalándole con la cabeza el interior del aula.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Magnus avanzó por el pasillo y se alejó de él. De todas formas, sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo y eso le produjo un doloroso escalofrío. De un modo inexplicable, Magnus parecía estar averiguando cada uno de sus secretos. Incluso sus sentimientos por Jace, esos que tanto había tratado de esconder hasta de sí mismo.

La semana pasó mucho más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Pensaba que podría tomarse las cosas con calma y decidir tranquilamente si acudía a la fiesta o no. El "no" ganaba al principio, pero la insistencia de Isabelle y Jace empezó a resultar tan molesta que finalmente volvió a decir que sí sin darse cuenta.

Al menos, esa era la excusa que se daba a sí mismo mientras se contemplaba al espejo antes de dirigirse a la dichosa fiesta. Isabelle le había recomendado unos vaqueros negros rotos por las rodillas, una camiseta blanca sin ningún tipo de adorno y una chaqueta de cuero negra, a juego con los pantalones. También se había empeñado en peinarlo y Alec había dejado que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. A estas alturas, discutir con su hermana pequeña no tenía sentido.

Se había arrepentido a lo largo de toda la semana, y aún sentía que estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Ni siquiera le había asegurado a Magnus que iría. No lo había vuelto a ver, aunque habían intercambiado cortos mensajes. Todos los días, Magnus le preguntaba qué tal estaba. Alec le contestaba secamente. Y él seguía con la conversación como si le hubiera contado algo fascinante. Sorprendido por su capacidad para hablar, Alec se encontró respondiendo sus mensajes y esperándolos casi con impaciencia. Por eso, de alguna manera, sabía que iría a la fiesta… aún si no dejaba de renegar de ella.

Con Isabelle enganchada a su brazo, abandonó la casa tras despedirse de sus padres y Max. Jace los esperaba apoyado sobre la moto que no solía usar muy a menudo, porque solía beber el suficiente alcohol como para que lo multaran o tuviera un accidente.

—¿Quién viene conmigo? –preguntó Jace.

—¿No vas a beber? –ironizó Alec.

—Claro que sí –rió Jace.

—¿Qué haces con eso entonces?

—Oh, ¿no lo sabe?

Isabelle rió también de forma cantarina, se soltó de su hermano y corrió hasta Jace admirando la moto. Alec había reaccionado igual cuando la había visto por primera vez, tan nueva y brillante. Jace ni siquiera había pasado por su casa tras comprarla, sino que lo había recogido para dar una vuelta juntos. Desde entonces, solo la había usado un par de veces.

—Bueno, si no quieres, ya voy yo con Jace –resolvió Isabelle.

—¿Vais a dejarme solo?

—Seguro que Magnus está encantado de recibirte –bromeó su hermana.

—¿Y qué es eso que no sé? –inquirió Alec intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Isabelle se colocó el casco rápidamente y subió tras Jace, encaramándose a su cintura para sujetarse. Los dos rieron, y sus risas se perdieron en el aire cuando el rubio arrancó. La moto resonó en la oscuridad y los faros de la misma avanzaron con rapidez hacia la inmensidad de la noche.

Anonadado, Alec contempló la carretera por la que habían desaparecido. Maldijo entre dientes y comenzó el camino, aunque no sabía muy bien adónde se dirigía. Sacó la entrada para asegurarse de la dirección, prestándole real atención por primera vez en ese momento. Y entonces vio lo que Jace e Isabelle le ocultaban:

 _48 horas de fiesta continuada._

 _La magia durará todo el fin de semana._

 ** _..._**

 **DaniBeltran28:** Cuando empecé a leer el libro y vi que describían a Magnus súper alto, me hizo mucha gracia porque yo sigo imaginándolo como Harry, para mí seguirá siendo Magnus jaja. Em y Matt son maravillosos, junto a Harry, son mis tres favoritos del cast ^^

 **xunbrokenlovex:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste. ¡Gracias a ti por leer!

 **Janusa:** Muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes por la extensión :) Mi miedo haciendo AU (y cualquier fic en general) siempre es que los personajes no se parezcan a los del original, pero me alegra que sí creas que lo son :) Yo estoy acabando ahora mismo el tercero y sí, me doy cuenta de que es una adaptación bastante libre, también sospechaba que no habría boda, lo cual me duele en el alma por el maravilloso momento que vamos a perdernos XD. Creo que ese capítulo fue uno de los favoritos de la gran mayoría de los seguidores de la serie jajaja. La verdad es que, por ahora, solo estoy haciendo el punto de vista de Alec, aunque sí es cierto que se deja entrever algo de los demás. Oh, dios, los ojos de Matthew son los más hermosos que he visto nunca, así que se le perdona que no sea completamente Alec *fangirlea también*. No sé si te respondí todo lo que quería, pero muchas gracias de nuevo! :)

 **Helidra1:** Oh, sí, yo no lo habría sabido decir tan bien como tú. "Alec es de todos, pero Alexander es solo suyo". Me ha encantado esa descripción :) Sé que te decepcionará la escena de la biblioteca jajaja, espero que no te hicieras muchas expectativas, pero a partir de ahora habrá más acción, lo prometo :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Podría haber dado marcha atrás y volver a casa. Al fin y al cabo, Jace e Isabelle lo habían dejado solo y no podrían insistirle ni reclamarle nada después. Sin embargo, estaba allí, frente a un lujoso y moderno edificio que compartía calle con otras construcciones más o menos similares. Incluso los establecimientos comerciales tenían un aire futurista, como sacados de una película de ficción.

Por cada planta solo había dos viviendas. Alec ignoró el ascensor de puertas metálicas y subió por las escaleras hasta el ático, donde la fiesta tendría lugar. Le resultaba curioso que la música no se escuchara mientras ascendía por las escaleras, teniendo en cuenta el ruido del fin de semana anterior. Ni siquiera en la séptima planta, la última, se escuchaba nada, el silencio seguía siendo interrumpido únicamente por sus pasos.

Con un profundo suspiro y siendo consciente de que aún no estaba lo suficientemente mentalizado como para enfrentarse a esto, alzó el puño para tocar a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió antes de que la tocara. Magnus, tan extravagante como la primera vez que lo vio (aunque la túnica había sido sustituida por un largo abrigo azul con adornos dorados), apareció frente a él tan sonriente como siempre.

—Pensaba que ya no vendrías –comentó apartándose de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

 _Esa habría sido la mejor opción_ , pensó Alec. Pero ya estaba allí, ya era demasiado tarde. Así que aceptó la invitación y pasó al interior, entendiendo por qué no había escuchado ruido antes.

Se encontraba en un amplio loft poco amueblado pero bastante colorido, con una única puerta al fondo que dividía la estancia en dos. Había cojines y pufs esturreados por el suelo, donde los pocos asistentes estaban sentados, ya que el único sofá de cuero negro había sido retirado hasta una de las paredes laterales, junto a la televisión y frente a un extenso balcón oculto tras cortinas rojas. Un enorme reproductor de música emitía algunas notas disonantes y tranquilas, relajantes y suaves, que apenas acariciaban sus oídos, sin llegar a internarse en ellos. Al otro lado, una reducida cocina separada del resto de la casa por una barra/mesa junto a la que había dispuestos cuatro taburetes.

Lo más sorprendente era el espacio que había. No había más de diez personas, aunque él solo reconoció a Simon y a su amiga, además de a Jace y a Isabelle, claro.

Magnus rodeó sus hombros, sobresaltándolo a pesar de que sabía que estaba a su lado.

—¿Algo va mal? –murmuró junto a su oído.

—¿Eh? No… solo que… bueno, esperaba otra cosa.

—Más gente –lo ayudó Magnus.

—Sí.

—No invito a cualquiera a mi casa –replicó Magnus fingiendo estar ofendido-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Lo arrastró hasta la cocina sin que pudiera ofrecerle una respuesta. Allí la música llegaba aún más lejana, incluso si no había paredes que obstruyeran el sonido. Magnus le dio la espalda para preparar algo en una copa que, tras unos segundos, Alec cogió con desconfianza.

—No lo he envenenado ni nada por el estilo, tranquilo –bromeó Magnus, dándose cuenta de la reticencia de Alec.

Avergonzado, y dispuesto a convencerle de que no lo conocía tan bien como creía, Alec bebió de un solo trago la copa, vaciándola al mismo tiempo que su garganta entraba en colapso y ardía por el líquido que bajaba por ella. Tosió asqueado por el sabor que ni siquiera supo reconocer, y Magnus, preocupado pero riendo, acarició su espalda de arriba abajo intentando ayudarlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué acabo de beber?

La mano de Magnus se detuvo en su espalda. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado cerca del suyo, pero el ardor de la garganta le impedía darse cuenta de ello.

—Un cóctel que no me ha salido muy bien. Debo mejorarlo. Mezclar vodka con whiskey no es una buena opción, ya lo sé para la próxima vez. –Lo dijo tranquilamente, sin abandonar su eterna sonrisa-. No suelo equivocarme a menudo, siento que haya sido contigo.

—La próxima vez no lo pruebes conmigo –musitó Alec con cierto rencor.

—Bueno… -El brazo de Magnus rodeó su cintura y él se situó frente a Alec, que lo miró tan asustado como expectante-. Lo cierto es que también buscaba una forma rápida de emborracharte, quizás así seas más elocuente.

Nervioso, Alec carraspeó y se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la encimera, de cuya existencia se había olvidado. Desvió la mirada hacia la fiesta, recordando que Jace estaba allí y que no había ninguna puerta que pudiera ocultarlo. Tampoco parecía que a su amigo le interesara mucho lo que estaba haciendo. Hablaba con Clary, aunque ella no se mostraba muy contenta con su compañía. O tal vez sí, pensó cuando la vio reír, y formaba parte de un nuevo coqueteo que él no conocía.

—No deberías estar tan pendiente de él –comentó Magnus. Alec salió de su ensimismamiento y volvió allí, junto a Magnus, que había dirigido la mirada hacia Jace-. Si no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por él, es porque no le interesas.

Alec lo miró de nuevo, casi enfadado por sus palabras.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento por él o no?

—Porque a mí sí me interesas –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera obvio-. Y te observo, y te comprendo como él jamás lo hará.

Alec soltó una risa desdeñosa, amarga.

—Es la cuarta vez que me ves –le recordó-. No tienes ni idea de-

—¿De verdad? –lo interrumpió Magnus con tranquilidad, impasible ante la voz más alzada de Alec-. Entonces, ¿no estoy en lo cierto? ¿No estás enamorado de él?

Abrió la boca para contestar, para negarlo categóricamente, pero la cerró sin que las palabras acudieran a él. Sus sentimientos por Jace eran algo que solo le pertenecía a él. Aunque Isabelle supiera de ellos, porque era su hermana y era imposible ocultarle algo, nunca los había confirmado en voz alta. Era un pacto silencioso consigo mismo: si no los admitía, no existían, no harían daño, no afectarían a nadie.

Del mismo modo, si los negaba, sería como apuñalarse a sí mismo, pues era lo más real que había habido nunca en su vida. Su amor por Jace era tan único y tan auténtico que prefería callarse y verlo con cualquiera antes que perderlo. Se conformaba con estar a su lado, aún si tenía que escuchar los detalles de todos sus encuentros amorosos. Le gustaba verlo de buen humor, risueño y feliz, aunque no fuera él el objeto de su felicidad.

Tal vez Magnus tenía razón y era demasiado obvio, pero Jace no se daba cuenta porque no le interesaba hacerlo.

—Jace es mi mejor amigo –respondió Alec-. Eso es todo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Alec bajó la mirada, hasta la copa ya vacía que aún sostenía en las manos. Se sentía acorralado y eso lo agobiaba. No era bueno con las palabras. No sería capaz de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo con alguien que, al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un simple desconocido.

—Está bien, está bien –dijo Magnus, quitándole la copa de las manos. Eso hizo que volviera a mirarlo, encontrándose con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Tampoco tienes por qué hacerlo. Solo pásalo bien.

Dejó la copa sobre la encimera y salió de la cocina para reunirse con el resto de sus invitados. Alec lo siguió con la mirada, sin querer unirse a la fiesta todavía. Magnus fue con un joven de pelo negro y con cara de pocos amigos que él no reconoció. Hablaron animadamente, hasta que la cara frustrada del chico se cambió por una sonrisa sarcástica. Le gustaría saber qué clase de conversación estaban teniendo, solo por pura venganza. También él querría tener la capacidad de Magnus para ver a través de él, para descubrirlo todo con una simple mirada. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

 _Porque a mí sí me interesas_ , había sido su explicación.

—Hola.

Alec apartó la mirada de Magnus y se centró en el recién llegado. Simon ni siquiera lo miró al saludarlo y tampoco ahora, apoyado en la pared, frente a él, observando con resignación a través de las gafas los flirteos de su amiga con Jace.

—¿Te han robado a tu chica? –murmuró Alec, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por querer iniciar una conversación.

Pero era casi una obligación, como cuando Jace rompió un plato de la vajilla favorita de su madre a los nueve años y había tenido que pedir perdón en su nombre para que no le prohibiera la entrada a su casa. Quizás ahora también tenía que pedirle perdón a este chico porque Jace estaba interrumpiendo su relación con la pelirroja.

—¿Eh? Clary no es mi chica –respondió como si aquello le fastidiara mucho-. Puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Aunque sea con un guaperas sin moral, ni escrúpulos ni cerebro. ¿Quién comprende a las chicas, de todos modos? Tienen delante de ellas lo que siempre han buscado, pero no se dan cuenta.

Simon ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de todo lo que le estaba diciendo a un simple extraño del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Seguía con la mirada fija en Clary, pero ella era tan inconsciente a su mirada como Jace lo había sido toda su vida a la de Alec.

Suponía que aquello era mucho más frustrante. Alec siempre había sabido que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su amigo. A Jace le gustaban las mujeres, era tan sencillo como asumir esa realidad que no cambiaría por mucho tiempo que pasara. Pero el caso de Simon era diferente. Él podría tener oportunidades si Clary se fijara en él, solo que no lo hacía.

—Jace es amigo mío –comentó Alec sin saber qué decir tras su discurso.

—¿El rubiales? –inquirió Simon mirándolo entonces a él.

Alec asintió, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando Simon se dio cuenta de que era más alto que él y podría darle una paliza para defender a su amigo. Alec no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, así que se encogió de hombros para tranquilizarlo.

—Lo siento, no quería ser ofensivo, pero-

—Tienes razón, Jace es todas esas cosas.

—Lo sabía. Es un imbécil.

—No parece que tu amiga piense lo mismo.

Simon la miró de nuevo. La tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, incluso en los cristales de las gafas. Alec también los miró, sintiendo un desagradable retortijón en el estómago al verlos más juntos que antes y el brazo de Jace cayendo con disimulo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Lo bueno de que Jace sea todo eso –comentó Alec atrayendo de nuevo la atención del muchacho- es que tu amiga no le interesará más de una noche. Se acostará con ella y se irá mucho antes de que ella despierte. Entonces tú podrás recoger los pedazos de su corazón roto.

—No quiero que nadie le rompa el corazón.

Alec sonrió encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

—Entonces haz algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Salió de la cocina y se reunió con Isabelle, que estaba sentada con otro chico en el sofá. Ella sonreía encantada, y él le susurraba cosas al oído. No le importó sentirse sobrante ni interrumpir algo demasiado íntimo, Alec simplemente se tiró sobre el sofá, junto a su hermana, haciendo que los dos se separaran sorprendidos.

—Alec… -murmuró Isabelle entre desconcertada y furiosa.

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis que duraba dos días?

—Tú tenías una entrada igual que nosotros, podrías haberla mirado. Si no te importa…

—Creía que estabas súper enamorada de Simon –replicó Alec.

Isabelle miró al muchacho, que parecía desconcertado, y Alec lo reconoció como Meliorn, con quien compartía clase de francés.

—Nunca dije que estuviera enamorada. Además…

—No, si a mí me da igual lo que hagas –la interrumpió Alec.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no te vas?

—Porque Simon está muy deprimido en la cocina, quizás es tu momento, tigresa.

Vio la duda reflejada en los ojos de su hermana, quien atravesó la sala con la mirada hasta llegar a la silueta de Simon, aún apoyado sobre la pared y seguramente aún observando a la pareja. Isabelle suspiró, desvió los ojos hacia Meliorn y dibujó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Se levantó, se arregló el vestido, se echó la larga melena hacia atrás con aire majestuoso y avanzó hasta la cocina.

Alec sonrió mientras contemplaba a su hermana alejarse con esa seguridad en sí misma. En ocasiones como esta, le gustaría parecerse más a ella, tener esa confianza en sí mismo, hacer lo que quería hacer y no cuestionarse nada. Una vez que Isabelle se refugió en la cocina, sus ojos, casi inconscientemente, viajaron hasta Magnus, que seguía hablando con el mismo chico de antes, en el que ya no quedaba rastro de amargura y ahora parecía totalmente complacido con la conversación.

Conocía el poder embaucador de Magnus. Aunque, efectivamente, solo lo había visto tres o cuatro veces, siempre se había sentido perdido y confuso a su lado, como si ya no se perteneciera a sí mismo. Magnus tenía la capacidad para hacerle dudar hasta del suelo que pisaba porque también la tenía para decir lo que él nunca se atrevería. ¿Sería igual con ese chico? ¿También él se sentiría atolondrado por su presencia, asustado por tenerlo a su lado pero sin querer que se fuera? ¿También Magnus sabría leer sus pensamientos de la forma en que leía los suyos?

 _Porque a mí sí me interesas._

Alec se levantó rápidamente, ignorando la frustrada expresión de Meliorn por haberle cortado el rollo con Isabelle. Avanzó hasta Magnus sin pensar en lo que hacía, porque si lo pensaba, no lo haría. Si era verdad lo que había dicho, no quería que se acercara a alguien más de la forma en que se había acercado a él. Y de alguna forma, irracional y desconocida, quería que sus palabras fueran verdad.

—Magnus –lo llamó cuando se situó tras él.

Había interrumpido algo que decía el otro chico, pero a Magnus no pareció importarle, porque se volvió hacia él sin querer ocultar su sorpresa porque se tratara de Alec.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me acompañas fuera? Estoy un poco mareado gracias a tu cóctel.

No solía mentir a menudo, porque era pésimo para ello. Pero o bien Magnus no se dio cuenta de que mentía, o bien le dio igual. Seguramente fue lo segundo. Debía aprender que Magnus lo conocía demasiado bien, incluso si él no colaboraba en ello.

—Claro, vamos.

Ni siquiera se despidió del chico con el que hablaba cuando le dio la espalda, precediendo el camino. Alec estuvo a punto de quejarse, al ver que no se dirigía a la puerta de entrada, pero cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al balcón. El sofá (de donde Meliorn había desaparecido) no bloqueaba la entrada, así que abrió la alta ventana sin dificultad, sosteniendo la cortina para que no estorbara el paso.

—Adelante –murmuró Magnus.

 **...**

Como siempre (sé que soy pesada) muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y lecturas :)

 **DaniBeltran28:** ¡espero que cumpla con tus expectativas! Me alegra mucho verte en cada capítulo ^^

 **Mariana:** Bueno, me voy a tomar la libertad de hablarte en español ya que eres de Argentina, puesto que mi inglés no es muy bueno jaja. Me alegra mucho de que te guste y te agradezco mucho tu review! Espero que siga gustándote en los capítulos venideros y poder saciar un poquito nuestras ansias de Malec hasta la segunda temporada (?). Mi personaje favorito es Magnus, pero Alec le sigue de cerca, así que necesitaba mucho más de él! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de empezar, me disculpo de antemano por la larguísima extensión del capítulo de hoy. En un principio iban a ser dos capítulos diferentes, pero como ambos siguen tratando de la fiesta he decidido juntarlos. Espero no cansaros demasiado :)

 **Capítulo 6**

No imaginó que la terraza fuera tan amplia. Se extendía algunos metros por delante, habiendo podido ser perfectamente otra habitación de la casa. Unos sillones azules de exterior rodeaban una pequeña mesa blanca y redonda en el extremo izquierdo. Las baldosas, también blancas, brillaban en la inmensidad de la noche que se extendía ante ellos. Apenas había estrellas porque el cielo estaba nublado, pero las nubes parecían caer directamente sobre sus cabezas. La ciudad, pequeña e insignificante desde aquella altura, se abría paso bajo ellos, lejana, difusa y silenciosa.

Asombrado, Alec avanzó hasta la barandilla y se inclinó apoyando los brazos sobre ella. No pudo contener una sonrisa ante el impresionante paisaje que tenía delante de sus ojos. Era como si hubiera ido a una dimensión completamente diferente, y de pronto la fiesta y sus invitados quedaban atrás, lejos de él.

Pero no Magnus. Magnus estaba allí, a su lado, dándole la espalda al resto del mundo, apoyado en la barandilla, para poder contemplarlo mejor. Sonreía, como siempre, pero esta vez lo hacía de verdad, con una calidez que estremeció a Alec de arriba abajo.

—Tienes suerte de vivir aquí –comentó Alec. Logró apartar la vista del mundo bajo sus pies para mirarlo a él.

—No puedo negarlo –reconoció Magnus sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Vives solo? –preguntó Alec curioso.

Magnus arqueó las cejas, denotando su sorpresa.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—¿Una fiesta que dura cuarenta y ocho horas? –argumentó Alec con una sonrisa-. No muchos padres aprobarían eso.

—Supongo que no. A menos que no se enteraran.

—Siempre se enteran.

—¿Algún trauma con una pillada imprevista de tus padres?

Alec rió negando con la cabeza, bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia los brillantes edificios empequeñecidos desde la distancia.

—¿Y cómo es que vives solo?

—Me sorprendes, Alexander. –Sus palabras hicieron que volviera a mirarlo. Magnus se apoyó sobre la barandilla, tal como había hecho él. Lo miró con la diversión reluciendo en sus ojos-. Es raro verte hablar tanto –aclaró ante la duda reflejada en los ojos de Alec.

¿Estaba intentando cambiar de tema? Bueno, no podía reprochárselo. Tampoco él había contestado su pregunta antes. Apartó la mirada, deseando haber llevado una copa o algo con lo que entretenerse. Magnus se acercó un poco más a él, la tela de su abrigo rozó su brazo, y tan solo ese movimiento bastó para tensarse. Pensaba que no mirarlo haría las cosas más fáciles, pero no eran solo sus ojos. Era su simple presencia.

—¿Por qué te pongo tan nervioso? –preguntó Magnus de repente.

Alec rió intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía, pero no lo consiguió. Y mirarlo no ayudó a ello. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, de hecho, estaba más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca.

—No me… no estoy nervioso.

—No digo que eso sea malo –replicó Magnus encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo me resulta curioso.

—Es solo que… -Respiró profundamente y echó el aire con un hondo suspiro-. Yo tampoco te entiendo. Eres… desconcertante.

—Gracias… supongo.

Alec sonrió ante el tono bromista de Magnus.

—No soy muy bueno con las palabras.

—¿De verdad? –inquirió Magnus con sarcasmo, pero de forma amable-. Inténtalo.

—Solo creo… creo que vas muy deprisa. Y bueno…

—¿Te agobio?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Bueno, sí… No sé –concluyó. No sabía qué decir para no ofenderlo. ¿Agobiarlo? No, no era eso. Aún no sabía qué era.

—Vale, digamos que sí. Solo quieres que te deje tu espacio… -comentó Magnus, apartándose un poco de él-. ¿Ir poco a poco?

En momentos como este, Alec se sintió aliviado porque Magnus tuviera esa capacidad para interpretar sus escuetas palabras.

—Eso es.

—No es tan difícil. Lo siento, no quería presionarte. –Se dirigió hasta los sillones en el extremo de la terraza y se sentó en uno de ellos. Alec lo observó aún desde la barandilla-. Pero te lo he dicho, no suelo equivocarme. Y sé que sentí algo especial cuando te vi.

Alec apartó la mirada rápidamente, avergonzado. No entendía cómo la gente podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas sin ni siquiera vacilar. Y menos aún si esas cosas iban dirigidas a él.

—Bien, supongo que decirte esto no es ir poco a poco –rectificó Magnus.

—No pasa nada.

Alec se apartó a regañadientes de la barandilla y se sentó en el sillón libre, junto a Magnus. Había un silencio demasiado pesado entre ellos, sobre todo porque sentía la mirada de Magnus aún fija en él.

—¿Cómo organizas tantas fiestas en tan poco tiempo? Debe ser… agotador.

—Bueno, realmente no iba a hacer ninguna fiesta esta vez. Quería invitarte a ti solo –añadió ante la inquisitiva mirada del menor-. Pero vi cómo mirabas a Jace Wayland y supe que no vendrías solo. Así que preparé esta pequeña reunión con la esperanza de poder quedarme un rato a solas contigo. –Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo-. Objetivo cumplido.

—Yo soy de planes más tranquilos. Una tarde de cine, un café después de comer, un paseo hacia ninguna parte…

—Me lo apunto, entonces. Podríamos ir al cine, sí. Hace años que no voy al cine.

—¿Por qué no?

—Buena pregunta. Deberíamos haber sacado algo para beber, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tal vez deberíamos entrar.

—No he dicho eso exactamente.

—Empieza a hacer frío –insistió Alec.

No quería decirle la verdad. No quería que Isabelle –puesto que sabía que a Jace le daba igual- notara su ausencia. Se levantó sin que Magnus pudiera insistir y abrió la ventana para volver al interior. Resignado, el mayor lo siguió.

Lo primero que notó al entrar era que Jace y Clary habían desaparecido. Isabelle hablaba con Meliorn de nuevo, aunque Simon se había quedado dormido sobre las piernas de la chica. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado fuera?

A pesar de estar con todos los demás, Alec no se separó de Magnus el resto de la noche, dudaba que él le hubiera dejado. Charlaron con el chico con el que había estado hablando. Descubrió que se llamaba Raphael, un chico de segundo que solo tenía en común con Magnus una deuda pendiente porque le había vendido unos apuntes que el chico no le había pagado aún. Sus risas amables no eran más que intentos para aplazar la fecha de pago, aunque no consiguieron aplacarlo en ningún momento.

Todos empezaron a quedarse dormidos sobre los cojines antes de que amaneciera. Raphael se había ido de la fiesta unas horas antes, así que se habían quedado relativamente solos desde entonces. Ahora Magnus dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y Alec luchaba por mantenerse despierto apoyado en una incómoda postura sobre el respaldo del sofá.

No le molestaba Magnus junto a él, sino la continuada ausencia de Jace, que no había vuelto en toda la noche. Se suponía que la fiesta continuaría durante todo el sábado, así que debía volver en algún momento. Y aunque fuera absurdo y un tanto masoquista, quería estar despierto cuando eso sucediera.

Sin embargo, tuvo que quedarse dormido en algún momento, porque cuando abrió los ojos –sin recordar cuándo los había cerrado- tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la de Magnus, la boca seca y el rostro burlón de Jace justo frente al suyo.

Sobresaltado, Alec se levantó de un salto, sin preocuparse porque Magnus cayera sobre el sofá. Se despertó durante un segundo por el golpe, se revolvió confuso, pero volvió a dormirse enseguida, tras acomodarse sobre los cojines ahora libres por la ausencia de Alec.

—Siento haberte interrumpido –comentó Jace burlón, como si no lo sintiera en absoluto-, estabais tan monos.

—Solo era el sitio más cómodo –replicó Alec incómodo.

—¿Te refieres al sofá o a la cabeza de Magnus?

Aunque Jace reía, Alec sintió un súbito ardor ascendiendo por sus mejillas. Su amigo le palmeó el brazo, haciéndole ver que solo bromeaba.

—No pasa nada, ¿eh?

—Pero es que no… O sea que… ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba a mi lado. Debí quedarme dormido antes. –Jace no parecía muy convencido con su pobre explicación, así que Alec decidió cambiar de tema-. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Oh, fui a dar un paseo con Clary. –No pudo contener una sonrisa cuando lo dijo.

—¿Solo un paseo? –inquirió Alec ocultando, en la medida de lo posible, la irritación en su voz.

—Sí… es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo hablando, y solo hablando, con una chica. Sin contar con Isabelle, claro. O incluso contándola.

—¿No te pone lo suficiente como para tirártela como a las demás?

Jace soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que Magnus volviera a revolverse sobre el sofá.

—No, solo que es una chica difícil de roer. Además… es más interesante de lo que creía.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé… No babea por mí como las demás. Es la primera vez que tengo que esforzarme en parecer encantador. Más aún, quiero decir.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, deseando no haberse despertado.

—Suerte, pues. Aún tienes todo un día…

Se calló, pues vio cómo Clary se acercaba a Simon y también lo despertaba. Isabelle, en cuyas piernas seguía dormido el chico, se despertó antes que él y miró irritada a la pelirroja. Pero tampoco pudo quejarse porque Simon, colocándose bien las gafas, ya se había incorporado y sonreía bobamente a su amiga.

—O quizás no –concluyó Alec.

Jace se volvió siguiendo la mirada de su amigo, pero rió en un suspiro al volver a mirar a Alec.

—No creerás que ese palurdo puede hacer algo contra mí.

—Quién sabe.

—Ella me ha dicho que es su mejor amigo desde la infancia –argumentó Jace tranquilamente-. Y si en todos estos años no lo ha visto como algo más… es imposible que de repente se enamore de él. Y no me mires así –añadió al ver los ojos de Alec-, sabes que tengo razón.

Sí, sabía que tenía razón. Pero la forma en que lo miraba no era la que su amigo creía que era. Era simple decepción por confirmar las sospechas que siempre había tenido. Porque aunque hablara de Simon, era como si hablara de sí mismo. No podía evitar sentirse identificado con él. Había creído apenas unas horas antes que Simon estaba en peor posición que la suya. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Clary podría considerar en algún momento los sentimientos de Simon, incluso ahora podía sospechar que estaba enamorado de ella. Jace jamás se lo plantearía, ni siquiera lo consideraría como algo posible.

Y aunque eso era a menudo una gran ventaja, ahora sentía que esa certeza lo ahogaba profundamente.

—¿Sabes dónde está el baño? –preguntó Alec ignorando por completo a su amigo.

—En la habitación de Magnus –respondió Jace señalándole al fondo de la estancia, la puerta que separaba aquella sala del resto de la casa. Alec se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él, pero Jace lo retuvo a su lado-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo tengo que ir al baño. ¿No puedo?

—Sí, claro, claro.

Jace lo soltó, aún no muy convencido. Alec se alejó rápidamente de él y cruzó la puerta, cerrándola a su espalda y sintiéndose un intruso por estar sin permiso en una habitación ajena.

Era una estancia casi tan amplia como la que acababa de dejar atrás, con una cama doble recubierta de sábanas rojas en el centro, una alfombra redonda y añil a sus pies, dos mesitas de noche, y un armario enorme que ocupaba toda la pared izquierda, con dos espejos en la puerta de cuerpo entero. En la derecha, había una pequeña estantería y una discreta puerta blanca, que supuso que conducía al baño.

No se equivocaba. Echó el cerrojo cuando estuvo dentro y se sentó en el borde de la bañera cuadrada, con jacuzzi (pudo apreciar) que ocupaba gran parte de la pequeña habitación. Estaba cansado, había bebido mucho más que en toda su vida y la idea de no dormir hasta el día siguiente se le echaba encima con pesadez. Por eso quizás estaba más susceptible. Por eso las palabras de Jace habían sido un duro golpe que sabía que recibiría tarde o temprano. No era como si no lo esperara o como si no lo supiera. ¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto?

Tal vez era hora de tomarle la palabra a su hermana. Nunca había tratado de olvidar a Jace. Simplemente lo llevaba como una parte de sí mismo. Pero tampoco nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Ahora Magnus había aparecido como un tornado en su vida, de una forma en la que ni él mismo comprendía. No estaba traicionando a Jace, pues a él ni siquiera le importaba. Solo se estaba dando a sí mismo la oportunidad de ser feliz.

No recordaba cuándo había salido del baño ni cuándo había salido el sol. Pero fue una intensa caricia de uno de sus rayos lo que lo despertó abruptamente. Alec entrecerró los ojos con fastidio antes de abrirlos por completo. La luz le resultaba dañina, así que se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza. La oscuridad volvió a envolverlo y sonrió acomodándose un poco mejor en el colchón.

Un momento…

Alec se incorporó repentinamente, tirando la almohada al suelo. Las sábanas rojas de la cama de Magnus se habían arrugado bajo su cuerpo. No recordaba tampoco cuándo había llegado hasta allí ni en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Mucho menos sabía cuándo Magnus se había colocado a su lado y también se había quedado dormido.

Lo contempló en silencio, aturdido. Raudo, miró hacia la puerta y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que estaba cerrada. Las voces de los otros invitados llegaban distantes, pero había mucho más movimiento fuera que allí dentro, donde lo que más destacaba era la pausada y profunda respiración de Magnus mientras dormía. Se le había corrido gran parte del maquillaje, creando manchas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos. Su pelo perfectamente brillante y peinado era ahora una caótica cortina sobre la frente. Había usado su abrigo de manta, pero las piernas quedaban fuera de su protección.

Cansado y sin reales ganas de irse aún, Alec volvió a tumbarse junto a Magnus. Le dolía la cabeza por los "cócteles" que había tomado la noche anterior y se sentía demasiado mareado como para llegar hasta la puerta. Prefería quedarse allí, aunque no volviera a dormirse, aunque solo pudiera verlo dormir. Igual que siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso cuando sus ojos lo examinaban, ahora su calma mientras dormía lo calmaba a él también, como si no hubiera nada allá fuera por lo que preocuparse.

Le pilló por sorpresa que Magnus abriera repentinamente los ojos, clavándose directamente en los suyos. Demasiado tarde para disimular, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse súbitamente. Magnus sonrió, parpadeando varias veces para despejarse.

—No sé si encontrarte mirándome mientras duermo es romántico o terrorífico –comentó Magnus tranquilamente-. Aunque sí sé que es un buen despertar.

—Lo… lo siento.

Alec se incorporó para darle la espalda. Escuchó que Magnus se revolvía tras él, pero su cuerpo solo se tensó cuando sintió sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé cómo llegué a tu cama, solo fui al baño.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Vine al baño y te encontré durmiendo como un angelito. Espero que no te importe que me haya unido.

—Es tu cama después de todo.

Magnus rió demasiado cerca de su oído.

—Puedes quedarte. Yo no tengo ganas de levantarme aún.

Se apartó de él, para alivio de Alec, y se tumbó de nuevo sobre el colchón. Alec se volvió para mirarlo, había cruzado los brazos tras la cabeza y también lo miraba con una clara invitación en los ojos.

Si había algo que sí recordaba de la noche anterior era su conversación con Jace y su posterior determinación. Quería intentar olvidarse de él, y sabía que solo no lo conseguiría. Así que se tumbó junto a Magnus, en el otro extremo de la cama, y cerró los ojos para evitar las borrosas y continuadas imágenes que nublaban su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –preguntó Alec rompiendo el silencio. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero escuchó el leve movimiento de cabeza de Magnus sobre el colchón. Sentía su mirada clavada en él-. ¿Rojo o azul? Tienes rojo y azul por todas partes… Y siempre vas vestido de uno de esos dos colores.

La dulce risa de Magnus le hizo sonreír.

—Azul –respondió.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el color del cielo y del mar. Es el color de lo infinito, de la eternidad. –Volvió a sentir movimiento a su lado-. Y el rojo es el color de la sangre, de la pasión, de lo efímero y mortal.

Sus últimas palabras acariciaron sus labios más que sus oídos. Alec abrió los ojos con lentitud, sabiendo que encontraría a Magnus mucho más cerca que antes. Y no se equivocaba. Apoyado sobre un codo, Magnus lo observaba desde unos centímetros por encima de su rostro, tan cerca que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Era complaciente saber que no era el único a quien se le habían acelerado.

—Me alegra saber que tú también me observas, Alexander –susurró.

Su mano libre, con la que no se apoyaba, viajó hasta el rostro de Alec. Le apartó algunos mechones negros de la cara y rozó su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Los dedos entraron en contacto de forma superficial con los sonrosados labios del menor, quien, confuso y absorto, solo acertó a separarlos para sentir aún más su contacto.

La pequeña sonrisa de Magnus lo dejó sin aire. Contuvo la respiración mientras los dedos del mayor descendían desde su labio inferior hasta su mentón y continuaban por su cuello con suavidad y sin prisa, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Alec quería creer que lo tenían. En aquel momento, en el que solo era consciente de la mano de Magnus rozando su cuerpo, no quería pensar en Jace, en la reputación de Magnus, en toda la gente que había fuera o en las explicaciones que tendría que dar. Quería ser cautivo de aquel contacto, quería no tener escapatoria.

La mano de Magnus se detuvo en su cintura, transformándose en un suave abrazo que los acercó un poco más.

—¿Y el tuyo?

Alec frunció el ceño, sin saber de qué estaban hablando, Había perdido momentáneamente la noción de todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

—Tu color favorito –aclaró Magnus.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana y la tarde del sábado en su habitación. En la sala de estar, la gente parecía animarse poco a poco y sus voces llegaban cada vez con más fuerza. Solo cuando sus estómagos rugieron quejándose por el hambre, Alec y Magnus se unieron a los demás. Le avergonzaron las miradas suspicaces de algunos de los invitados, como si pensaran que había pasado algo extraño ahí dentro. Magnus calló las posibles bromas aludiendo que necesitaban descansar para reponer fuerzas para esa misma noche, ya que la fiesta continuaba.

En realidad, solo habían hablado de tonterías y detalles insignificantes. Colores, películas, discos, cantantes, actores, series, libros y autores favoritos habían sido sus temas de conversación. No tenían muchas cosas en común, pero eso no tenía por qué ser precisamente un inconveniente.

El domingo a medianoche la fiesta llegó a su fin, para alivio de Alec, que era la primera vez que se sentía tan cansado en su vida. Había pasado casi todo momento con Magnus, aunque esta vez no se habían retirado de la fiesta. Isabelle había estado con ellos gran parte de la noche y un borracho y frustrado Simon les había hecho compañía a intervalos, ya que Clary y Jace habían vuelto a desaparecer.

Así que volvió a casa con su hermana y con unas irrefrenables ganas de darse una ducha. Hasta Isabelle estaba cansada y ya andaba descalza, con los zapatos en la mano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió con Magnus? –preguntó con ese tono expectante que siempre usaba cuando se trataba de indagar en su vida.

Por supuesto, Isabelle nunca estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no querer cotillear.

—No pasó nada.

—Pasasteis la noche juntos, en su cama… Y es Magnus. ¿De verdad crees que voy a tragarme que no pasó nada?

—También soy yo. ¿De verdad crees que pasó algo?

—Tienes razón, no puedo contrarrestar eso.

Puso cara de decepción y Alec sonrió sin que se diera cuenta. Al menos, su hermana consideraría que no había pasado nada. Pero para él, había habido algo especial entre ellos, algo había cambiado indudablemente.

—¿A qué te refieres con que _es Magnus_? –inquirió, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Bueno, ya conoces su fama… Si se propone conquistar a alguien, lo consigue –respondió Isabelle-. Y parece interesado en ti. ¿O no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Como un reto?

—No lo sé… Quizás es un juego. A ver quién cae primero. –Isabelle rodeó el brazo de Alec, haciendo que prácticamente anduviese por ella-. ¿Pero cuál es el problema si no pasó nada?

Alec le dio la razón en un murmullo, pero no pudo desprenderse de un incómodo cosquilleo situado en el fondo de la garganta. ¿Un reto, un juego? _A ver quién cae primero_. Conocía la reputación de Magnus, sus constantes y breves relaciones, sus promesas y su habilidad para romper corazones. Sí, le gustaba jugar con los demás. ¿Había ese su miedo desde el principio? Quizás ese _algo_ que le instaba a alejarse de él no era más que una advertencia.

¿Estaba alejándose de sus sentimientos por Jace para caer en algo mucho peor?

 **…**

 **DaniBeltran28:** ¡A mí me encanta que te encante! Y espero que siga siendo así. A partir de ahora habrá mucho más Malec, que de eso se trata, ¿no? Jajaja Como siempre, ¡gracias por tu review!

 **Helidra1:** Espero que después de este capítulo eterno sigas pensando que te gustan los capítulos largos! XD Agradezco mucho tus palabras! Intento ser lo más fiel posible, aunque obviamente no puedo serlo en todo, y por supuesto, me alegra mucho que te guste. Ahora que estoy poniéndome al día con los libros, veo que Alec es bastante celoso (por no decir mucho) y creo que le sacaré partido a eso, amo sus celos! XD Me encantará verte por cada capítulo si así lo deseas :)

¡Nos leemos el lunes! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, como dije, pero estuve todo el día sin internet. Querría recordar una vez más que me estoy basando en los personajes de la serie, por lo que espero que no os extrañéis si aparece alguien que en los libros no existe. ¿Esto es un pequeño spoiler del capítulo? XD Como sea, espero que os guste :)

 **Capítulo 7**

Isabelle hablaba sin parar de camino al instituto, pero Alec no era capaz de escucharla. No había dormido lo suficiente para recuperar energías para ir a clase, sin embargo se sentía tan nervioso que ya no se acordaba del sueño que seguía teniendo.

Se preguntaba si se encontraría con Magnus o si él lo buscaría. No podía decirse que siguieran siendo simples desconocidos. Incluso eran algo más que compañeros. Había cambiado algo en el interior de su habitación, y aunque no sabría decir qué era exactamente, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que su corazón latiera más deprisa tan solo imaginando que se encontrarían.

Solo logró olvidar momentáneamente sus nervios al llegar al comedor. Jace, sin dudarlo, le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera hasta la mesa que Simon y Clary ocupaban. Con una sonrisa encantadora, su amigo se sentó frente a la chica, que también sonrió con cierta sorpresa. Un tanto confuso y rezagado, Alec ocupó un asiento junto a Jace, con una mirada tan perdida en el rostro como se adivinaba en los ojos de Simon.

—Oh, Simon, él es Jace –explicó Clary tras apartar la mirada del rubio y recordando a su amigo junto a ella-. Y él es…

—Alec –completó Jace-. Ella es Clary, como ya sabes.

—Encantada –dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa.

Alec no se molestó en contestarle. Con una incómoda risa, Clary pasó la mirada hacia Jace, que miraba confundido al pelinegro.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día? ¿Qué tal ha ido el examen que tenías?

—Un notable como mínimo –respondió Jace resuelto.

—¿Siempre sales tan contento de los exámenes? ¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Clary asombrada-. Yo siempre creo que he hecho un desastre.

Jace rió con ella y continuó hablando, ambos ignorando por completo a sus amigos. Alec no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Jace podría salir con muchas chicas, podría acostarse con ellas y podría observarlas de lejos, pero jamás había compartido mesa con otra que no fuera Isabelle. Tampoco les hablaba de sus exámenes o de sus estudios. Y tampoco las miraba con ese brillo en los ojos.

¿Qué había cambiado tanto durante este fin de semana?

Ni siquiera entendía por qué le molestaba tanto. Clary era simpática, parecía compenetrarse bien con Jace, le devolvía sus sarcasmos y le reía sus bromas, pero solo cuando realmente le hacían gracia. También ella lo miraba de una forma especial, y a juzgar por la profunda desolación en los ojos de Simon, nunca lo había mirado a él de aquella forma.

—¿Cómo te ha ido a ti el examen, Alec? –preguntó repentinamente Clary, intentando desviar la conversación también hacia sus amigos-. Estudiáis en la misma clase, ¿no?

Alec la taladró con la mirada, sin ser capaz de responderle. Era simpática, sí. Podía ser una buena opción para Jace, no lo dudaba. Pero eso no quería decir que él la aceptara. Había empezado a cambiar sutiles detalles la semana anterior. Pero que compartieran almuerzo con ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Alec siempre saca buenas notas, se pasa los días estudiando en casa.

—Ey, ¿de qué vais? –La voz de Isabelle hizo que todos la miraran. Estaba de pie junto a su mesa, con un brazo apoyado en la cintura y la otra mano sujetando la bandeja de comida-. Me habéis abandonado deliberadamente.

—Oh, no me di cuenta, perdona –dijo Jace tan sinceramente que Isabelle se mostró aún más ofendida-. Pero únete a nosotros.

—Iba a hacerlo sin tu "amable" invitación.

Rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto a Simon. Su furia contenida se convirtió inmediatamente en una amplia sonrisa que hizo que Simon sonriera también inevitablemente. Alec rió en un suspiro, concentrándose en su comida, aunque se dio cuenta de que Clary despegaba por primera vez los ojos de Jace para hacer caso por primera vez a su amigo.

—¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigos? –preguntó Jace por Clary.

—Bueno, en la fiesta estaba completamente solo –respondió Isabelle con palabras cargadas de veneno hacia Clary-, así que estuvimos hablando un rato.

—Sí… aunque no me acuerdo de mucho –dijo Simon avergonzado.

—Oh, ¿de veras? Yo quería preguntarte si mis piernas fueron lo suficientemente cómodas para ti.

Clary pareció horrorizada con la insinuación de Isabelle, o tal vez por su descarada sonrisa. Simon rió nervioso, rojo hasta las orejas.

—Tranquilo –murmuró Isabelle rodeando sus hombros con un brazo-. Yo lo pasé muy bien.

—Sí, Isabelle no duerme tranquila si no es la almohada de alguien –bromeó Jace.

—Igual que tú si no duermes en una cama distinta cada día –replicó ella tranquilamente.

Al menos consiguió que Clary volviera a mirarlo. Jace no permitió que su mirada o la broma de Isabelle rompieran su orgullo. Palmeó el hombro de Alec, que se había mantenido ajeno a todo hasta ese momento, y sonrió contento.

—En realidad, Alec es el que debe dar más explicaciones. Pasó todo el sábado encerrado con Magnus en la habitación ¿y nadie va a comentar nada?

—Ah, ¿eres gay? –inquirió Simon con inocencia. Sonrió sin percatarse del tenso silencio que había creado-. No se te nota nada. A ver, no es que a los gays se os note algo, pero ya sabes… está el típico estereotipo… Pero tú eres normal. Quiero decir, ¡claro que eres normal! Me refiero a que-

—Simon, ya –lo interrumpió Clary.

—Solo quería decir que hacéis buena pareja –concluyó Simon en un murmullo.

Todas las mirabas estaban pendientes de Alec. Simon, avergonzado. Clary, incómoda. Isabelle, tensa. Y Jace, sorprendido. Evidentemente, él solo quería gastar una broma para desviar la atención de él, pero había conseguido mucho más que eso sin ni siquiera saberlo.

—Claro que no soy gay –respondió Alec con más dureza de la que pretendía. Quería sonar normal, tranquilo, risueño, incluso. Pero sonó molesto, irritado y asustado.

Isabelle dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, ¿decepcionada? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

—Ah, claro, claro, perdona –dijo Simon rápidamente-. No quería ofenderte. Vamos, ser gay no es ninguna ofensa. Incluso está de moda, ¿no creéis?

—Simon, en serio, cállate ya –espetó Clary.

—Oh, bueno, sí, es mejor que tú y tu amor monopolicéis la conversación.

Afortunadamente, el don de Simon para crear situaciones incómodas hizo que su atención viajara hacia él irremediablemente. No pareció darse cuenta, pues estaba enfocado en su comida y solo alzó la cabeza cuando Isabelle rió divertida.

—Debemos hacer esto más a menudo –fue todo cuanto dijo antes de empezar a comer también ella.

Totalmente en desacuerdo con su hermana, Alec se sintió aliviado cuando al fin abandonó el comedor junto a Jace. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había surgido una aburrida conversación sobre una serie de televisión que él no veía, pero por la que Clary, Simon e Isabelle se habían mostrado profundamente apasionados.

Se dirigieron a sus taquillas, situadas uno junto a la otra, para cambiar los materiales de la mochila. Jace ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la suya y, como acostumbraba, se apoyó en ella para observarlo mientras él rebuscaba en el caótico y reducido espacio los libros que necesitaba.

—Siento lo de antes –comentó Jace-. Por mencionar a Magnus, solo era una broma.

—Qué mal te queda disculparte –replicó Alec con una sonrisa-. Pero no pasa nada.

—No, en serio. Está bien que no quieras salir del armario delante de gente a la que apenas conoces, no tenía por qué exponerte de esa forma.

Alec cerró la taquilla bruscamente y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Jace también parecía sorprendido, y se echó un poco hacia atrás con una tensa sonrisa.

—¿Qué? –espetó Alec.

—Venga, Alec, soy tu mejor amigo, ¿de verdad crees que no lo sé? O, mejor dicho, ¿de verdad crees que me importa? Aunque no me lo hayas dicho en todo este tiempo, te conozco. He disimulado queriendo presentarte a chicas esperando que tú me lo contaras, pero veo que no te decides. –Se acercó de nuevo a él y estrechó su hombro con una amistosa palmada-. Y está bien, no hay ningún problema por ello.

No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer aparte de quedarse allí plantado frente a Jace, intentando recordar cómo se respiraba.

Jace lo sabía. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, Jace lo sabía. Aunque no todo. Y, en parte, se sentía aliviado porque aquello no supusiera problemas en su relación, porque se lo tomara tan bien y porque lo aceptara con tanta naturalidad. Sin embargo, otra parte se sentía rota y dolida porque no le importara lo más mínimo. No conocía sus sentimientos, no sabía que él era el verdadero motivo por el que había descubierto cómo era realmente. Y tampoco parecía planteárselos ni remotamente.

—Dime algo –suplicó Jace preocupado.

—No vuelvas a decir tantas tonterías –replicó Alec con un hilo de voz.

—Venga, Alec, puedes-

—No, no puedo –lo interrumpió-. Simplemente no vuelvas a hablar de ello.

No lo estaba negando. Y supo, por la expresión de Jace, que él también se había dado cuenta de ello. Asintió lentamente, aceptando sus condiciones.

—De acuerdo. Pero cuando necesites hablar…

—Sí, sí. Volvamos a clase.

Pasó rápidamente por su lado y avanzó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas sin esperar que Jace pudiera alcanzarlo.

Nunca se alegró tanto de tener una reunión del consejo estudiantil después de clase como aquel día. No quería quedarse a solas con Jace y darle la oportunidad de sacar nuevamente el tema. Así que al término de la última clase, se despidió de él y corrió hasta la sala de reuniones con un gran alivio inundándole el pecho.

Después de hablar sobre presupuestos, materiales, expedientes y demás tonterías para las que no tenía cabeza, Alec salió del instituto con el cansancio acumulado haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Solo quería llegar a casa, tirarse en la cama y dormir una semana entera. Quería olvidarse del instituto, de Jace, de Magnus y de sí mismo.

Algo complicado cuando, al salir del instituto, Magnus le interrumpió el camino en la entrada principal casi saltando frente a él. Asustado, Alec se echó hacia atrás, llevándose la mano al pecho para sentir los desaforados y asustados latidos de su corazón. Magnus sonrió complacido, tal vez por haber conseguido el efecto deseado.

—Hola –lo saludó alegremente.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí?

—Esperarte, ¿no es obvio? –Que fuera tan directo no ayudaba a calmarlo-. Me encontré a Jace y me dijo que tenías una aburrida reunión, así que decidí esperarte.

—Ah… -fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Vamos?

Salieron juntos del instituto, caminando sin prisa, uno junto al otro. Alec ya no solo estaba nervioso por su compañía, sino porque ni siquiera sabía junto a quién estaba caminando. ¿Qué era ahora Magnus? ¿Un amigo? Pero ambos sabían que sus intenciones iban mucho más allá.

—También quería invitarte a-

—Otra fiesta no, por favor –lo interrumpió Alec-. Aún no me he recuperado.

Magnus rió cantarín.

—Al cine, quiero invitarte al cine.

—Ah, al cine –repitió Alec sorprendido.

—Eso es. ¿Te parece bien el viernes o prefieres el sábado?

Alec lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Estamos a lunes…

—No quiero que nadie se me adelante.

No pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa cuando volvió a mirar al frente. Tampoco quería romper el encanto diciéndole que dudaba mucho que alguien se le adelantara. No se quitaba de la cabeza su conversación con Jace, a pesar de que no dejaba de intentar olvidarla.

—¿No tienes una fiesta nueva que preparar?

—Mis fieles seguidores se llevarán una gran decepción –afirmó Magnus encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero ahora tengo otras prioridades.

Lo miró con intención, sin que hiciera falta que aclarara que se estaba refiriendo a él.

—No me has respondido –insistió Magnus.

—Ah, bien, vayamos al cine.

—¿Viernes o sábado?

—Cuando prefieras.

—Mejor el viernes, entonces. Así podré pedirte otra cita para el sábado.

Magnus se detuvo lentamente, casi resignado, y Alec hizo lo mismo frente a él. Habían llegado a un cruce con el semáforo en verde para los vehículos. Alec observó la calle, pues antes no se había detenido a mirar por dónde iban, se había limitado a seguir los pasos de Magnus. Pero si no recordaba mal su dirección, allí deberían tomar caminos opuestos. ¿Lo había esperado hora y media para acompañarlo dos minutos de camino?

—Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje –comentó Alec.

—Quería verte –respondió Magnus con tranquilidad-. ¿El viernes?

—Sí, claro, el viernes.

—Me complicas demasiado la existencia, Alexander –murmuró Magnus como si, pese a sus palabras, eso le encantara.

Alec sonrió avergonzado, sabiendo por qué lo decía. Nunca era claro con él, porque ni él mismo se entendía cuando estaba a su lado. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla. Alec se paralizó al sentir de nuevo el pulgar del mayor acariciando su labio inferior. Se acercó un poco más a él y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, o lo hubieran hecho si él no hubiera contenido la suya. Sus ojos se encontraban con la misma intensidad con la que siempre se miraban, Magnus seguía atravesándolo con su mirada, leyendo a través de él y haciéndole olvidar lo cerca que estaban en un sitio público. Por un momento, incluso, le pareció que esa cercanía ni siquiera era suficiente.

—Pero merece la pena –murmuró. Alec ni siquiera recordaba a qué se estaba refiriendo.

El semáforo cambió de repente y Magnus se separó de él, ofreciéndole una rápida despedida antes de cruzar. Alec se quedó quieto, contemplando cómo se alejaba, hasta recuperar la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de sí mismo que Magnus siempre conseguía arrebatarle.

Llegó a su casa habiendo olvidado el cansancio, aunque lo recobró al imaginar que Isabelle querría hablar de lo que había pasado en el almuerzo. Intentó ser discreto mientras subía a su habitación, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al escuchar la irritada voz de su hermana, mucho más chillona que de costumbre, desde la sala de estar. ¿De nuevo estaba discutiendo con su madre?

Resignado, Alec fue hasta allí para poner un poco de orden. Tenía razón. Maryse e Isabelle discutían, pero el motivo no parecía ser la ajustada ropa de la joven, o su excesivo maquillaje, ni siquiera sus innumerables novios. El motivo era una muchacha más o menos de su edad, con el largo pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo y una expresión tan hermosa como incómoda que parecía suplicar por irse de allí.

La discusión paró en cuanto él entró en la casa. Maryse sonrió a su hijo con una mueca forzada e Isabelle se dejó caer frustrada sobre uno de los sillones, fulminando con la mirada a la chica rubia, que tenía sus ojos fijos en Alec.

—Alec, ¿te acuerdas de Lydia? –Maryse señaló a la chica-. Es hija de los Branwell.

No, no recordaba a Lydia, pero sí recordaba al matrimonio apellidado Branwell. Habían sido amigos de sus padres mucho tiempo, pero creía que habían perdido el contacto cuando los Branwell se habían mudado. Vagamente, podía ver a una niña de unos nueve o diez años enfurruñándose porque Jace, Isabelle y él no la dejaban jugar con ellos. Pero no parecía ser la misma joven que ahora se mostraba tan tímida.

—Va a quedarse unos días con nosotros –concluyó Maryse.

Lydia sonrió como si tampoco a ella le gustara la idea. Isabelle resopló, dejando claro que por una vez estaban de acuerdo.

 **...**

 **DaniBeltran28:** espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) no se haya hecho muy larga :)) ¡Gracias!

 **Helidra1:** Oh, yo también sentía esa frustración por Harry Potter, era demasiado tiempo! Jajaja Me alegra entonces que no te canses :) Y sí, más adelante Alec le reclamará algunas cositas, aún no, creo que es demasiado pronto como para que se preocupe por eso, ya que ni siquiera sabe qué siente por él. Y bueno, a Magnus acosador ya lo tenemos, ¿no? Jajaja ¡Gracias!

 **Marubbigeri:** de nuevo te contesto en español, puedes escribirme tú también en español si es tu lengua nativa :) Izzy no lo hace con mala intención, pero Alec es un poquito paranoico... De todas formas, aún queda un poco para que sus dudas salgan a flote, por ahora podemos disfrutar de un malec "feliz" (?) :)) ¡Gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

—No le caigo bien a tu hermana, ¿verdad? –comentó Lydia en el desayuno.

El portazo que había dado Isabelle al salir de casa aún resonaba en las paredes. Además, tenía entendido que había dormido con Max porque no estaba dispuesta a compartir el cuarto con una desconocida. Su desagrado hacia la recién llegada no era difícil de ocultar, así que Alec simplemente sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya se le pasará.

Apoyado en la encimera, con una taza de café en la mano, observó cómo Lydia untaba la tostada meticulosamente. No parecía afectada por el rechazo de Isabelle, más bien, parecía divertirle la situación. La timidez que había visto en ella el día anterior parecía haber desaparecido. No sabía qué pensar de ella. No estaba seguro de que le gustara que estuviera con ellos, aunque tampoco le parecía tan horrible como a su hermana.

—A mí tampoco me gusta nada de esto. Quiero decir, voy a cambiar de instituto con el curso ya comenzado, he dejado a mis amigos atrás y ni siquiera mis padres me acompañan. Yo no he decidido esto.

—Lo sé –murmuró Alec-. No te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

Lydia lo miró por primera vez en toda la mañana. Dibujó una encantadora sonrisa que Alec ignoró bebiendo de su café.

—Gracias, Alexander.

—Alec –la corrigió él-. Puedes llamarme solo Alec.

Pasó prácticamente todo el día junto a Lydia, aunque estaban en clases diferentes. Le hizo de guía por el instituto y fue su excusa perfecta para ahorrarse un nuevo almuerzo con Simon y Clary. También salió rápido de clase para buscarla en la suya y así volver juntos a casa. Apenas había tenido tiempo para estar a solas con Jace, y eso le hizo sentirse aliviado. Aunque le había pedido que no sacara el tema de nuevo, no estaba seguro de que su amigo cumpliera sus condiciones.

Lo único que lamentó al llegar a casa fue no haberse encontrado con Magnus. Por alguna razón, se sentía ansioso ante la cita del viernes y no quería que él la olvidara. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera habían dicho lugar u hora para encontrarse. Solo el viernes. Era tan ambiguo que ni siquiera tenía claro si de verdad habían formalizado aquel encuentro.

Agradeció estar solo en su habitación cuando miró el móvil por primera vez en todo el día. Magnus le había escrito, como solía hacer, para preguntarle que tal el día, añadiendo además que lo había echado de menos. Podía resultar algo cursi y sin sentido, teniendo en cuenta que se habían visto el día anterior, pero Alec no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al leer aquellas palabras. Las ignoró, en cambio, cuando le contestó. No quería reconocer que también él había notado su ausencia.

—¿Piensas hacer de canguro mucho más tiempo? –preguntó Isabelle el miércoles por la mañana, de camino al instituto.

Esta vez no había salido corriendo y sin desayunar para evitar a Lydia, sino que había decidido acompañarlos. Y un tenso silencio los había acompañado los primeros minutos, con Alec caminando en medio de las dos, pero su hermana había decidido romper el silencio y crear una situación aún más incómoda.

Antes de que Alec pudiera reprocharle su falta de modales, Lydia contestó:

—Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú, Isabelle. No necesito que me haga de canguro.

—Entonces búscate tu propia casa y tus propios amigos.

—¿Estás celosa de tu hermano? –se burló Lydia-. No voy a robártelo, tranquila.

Isabelle rió con sarcasmo.

—El angelito saca los cuernos diabólicos, ¿eh? –comentó divertida.

—Oh, vamos, has empezado a atacarme tú.

—¿Podéis parar las dos? –intervino Alec cansado.

—¿Vas a volver a comer con ella hoy? –inquirió Isabelle.

—Izzy, basta.

—¡No he dicho nada malo ahora!

Y, enfadada, aceleró el paso para alejarse de ellos. Alec suspiró mientras la veía desaparecer delante de ellos, por más seguridad que tuviera en sí misma, no dejaba de comportarse como una niña a veces.

—Lo siento –murmuró Lydia.

—No importa, no ha sido culpa tuya.

—Pero tiene razón, no tienes por qué acompañarme a todas partes. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

—La verdad es que no quiero comer con los nuevos amigos de Isabelle y Jace, me ponen de los nervios.

—Oh, ¿así que soy tu excusa? –dijo Lydia fingiendo estar ofendida, pero sonriendo de todos modoso.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si no te importa…

—No, no me importa. En realidad estaba aterrada porque de verdad no quisieras comer conmigo. Podría decirse que eres mi primer amigo aquí, tengo que conservarte.

Alec la miró con curiosidad. No entendía por qué Isabelle no la soportaba, ¿solo porque le había invadido su habitación? Sabía que a su hermana no le gustaban los cambios bruscos, pero ella lo estaba haciendo peor de lo que era. Lydia era una persona agradable, fácil de tratar (incluso para él), solo debía darle una mínima oportunidad. No era simplemente que Isabelle estuviese siendo infantil, también era injusta.

Como el día anterior, Alec la acompañó hasta su clase al llegar al instituto. Lydia insistió en que no era necesario, pero era nuevamente una excusa. Solo quería perder tiempo para no llegar tan pronto a su propia clase y encontrarse con Jace. No quería darle la oportunidad de que pudieran hablar, sobre cualquier cosa, la que fuera. Podía adivinar cuál sería su principal tema de conversación: Clary. Y estaba empezando a cansarse de ese nombre.

Despidió a Lydia en la puerta y, sin muchas ganas, se dispuso a volver a su aula. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, tan solo al girarse, chocó con alguien que sujetó sus brazos para que el brusco encuentro no fuera mayor.

—Lo siento, no… -Se calló al ver que se trataba de Magnus, con una media sonrisa.

—Buenos días –lo saludó alegremente.

¿Era normal quedarse paralizado ante dos palabras tan rutinarias como _buenos días_? ¿O que sintiera las manos de Magnus en sus brazos con un calor casi asfixiante? ¿Era normal que su corazón latiera dolorosamente al encontrarse con sus ojos? ¿O que sintiera un alivio inmenso al verlo, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez?

Magnus dejó caer las manos lejos de sus brazos y Alec carraspeó nervioso. Probablemente había sido solo un segundo, pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido de pronto. Debía sobreponerse al choque de emociones que lo embriagaban cada vez que lo veía. ¿Por qué no se acostumbraba todavía? Quería dejar de sentirse tan vulnerable a su lado, Magnus acabaría pensando que simplemente era estúpido.

—Hola.

—¿Has venido a verme? –Magnus parecía encantado con esa posibilidad.

Alec sonrió. No, ni siquiera sabía que aquella era su clase, pero tampoco podía decir que le desagradara encontrarse con él.

—He venido a acompañar a una amiga que está en esta clase.

—¿Tienes amigas? –se sorprendió Magnus como si aquello fuera inaudito-. Primera noticia.

—Qué gracioso –repuso Alec con sarcasmo-. Bueno, es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres, está pasando unos días en mi casa, así que la estoy ayudando un poco.

—Oh, ¿la chica nueva? ¿Cómo se llamaba… Laura?

—Lydia.

—Eso, Lydia. Pero supongo que esa nueva tarea no pondrá impedimentos a nuestra cita, ¿no? –añadió acercándose un poco más a él y bajando la voz.

—No, claro que no –respondió Alec de inmediato.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos comer juntos y hablar sobre los pequeños detalles.

—Le dije a Lydia que comería con ella.

—Bueno, pues comemos los tres. No es información clasificada, ni nada por el estilo.

—Magnus…

No quería volver a decirle que no y, sin embargo, tampoco quería decirle que sí. No tenía ni idea de cómo decirle que no quería que nadie más supiera aquello, que prefería ser discreto y que no le entusiasmaba que los vieran juntos por el instituto cuando todos conocían su historial. Podría ofenderlo y eso era lo último que quería. Ahora que las cosas marchaban bien, no quería estropearlas con sus estúpidas dudas e inseguridades. Pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que alguien más descubriera lo que estaba comenzando a crearse entre ellos.

No necesitó decir nada. Magnus dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, mucho menos complacida que la que había aparecido en sus labios al encontrarlo por casualidad. Como siempre, era capaz de ver a través de él, de interpretar sus silencios y sus miradas, incluso su tono de voz.

—Lo entiendo –fue todo cuanto dijo-. Ya hablaremos, entonces.

Magnus continuó su camino, evitándolo, para entrar en la clase y dejarlo solo en el pasillo.

La sequedad con la que había hablado le hacía suponer que, aunque no hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra, le había hecho daño. Y eso le hacía sentirse como la peor persona del mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! ^^ Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no contestar vuestros reviews, pero sigo agradeciéndolos con todo el corazón. Si no tenéis inconveniente, puedo hacerlo vía MP ^^ El problema es que me llega notificación de reviews al correo (y los leo, pero los borro -los correos- porque los rewviews suelo releerlos después en esta página para contestarlos) pero luego no los veo en la página hasta que no subo el siguiente capítulo y no sé qué contestar XD. Espero que me comprendáis, de todos modos os los agradezco mucho :)) Y si me dais vía libre, contestaré por MP :)

Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo en el que por fin se avanza algo! ^^

 **Capítulo 9**

Había temido el resto de la semana que Magnus cancelara sus planes aún inconcretos. No volvió a ponerse en contacto con él aquel día ni recibió nuevos mensajes suyos hasta el mismo viernes por la mañana. Solo había una hora y un centro comercial. Ni siquiera un saludo o una esperanza de que las cosas irían bien.

¿Era posible estropear una cita antes de acudir a ella?

Había pasado gran parte de su tiempo de los últimos días con Lydia. Era un alivio tenerla a su lado, ya que no hacía muchas preguntas ni se entrometía en su vida. No le preguntó por qué estaba tan callado de repente o por qué parecía de mal humor, como si había hecho Isabelle en incontables ocasiones. Lydia simplemente hablaba con él sin que ninguno de los dos se viera especialmente involucrado. Y eso le gustaba.

—No la soporto más –estalló Isabelle entrando en su habitación de repente.

Alec, que ya estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera se inmutó. Llevaba diez minutos parado delante del armario abierto tratando de elegir qué ponerse. ¿No era absurdo? Tampoco tenía muchas opciones, pero nunca antes se había estresado tanto por algo.

El enfado de su hermana desapareció al instante y fue mudado por una expresión de desconcierto que materializó alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué haces?

—No sé qué ponerme.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Sí.

—¿Con Jace? ¿Por fin ha conseguido hablar contigo? No dejaba de quejarse de lo esquivo que estás últimamente, pero me alegro si lo habéis podido hablar.

—Con Magnus.

No tenía secretos con Isabelle. No era como si pudiera. Y sabía que tarde o temprano, ella se enteraría y, además, se enfadaría si no se enteraba por él. Mejor ahorrarse el escándalo.

—¿Magnus Bane?

—No creo que haya muchos más Magnus en el instituto –repuso Alec.

Isabelle cruzó la habitación hasta sentarse en la cama. Se cruzó de piernas y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos, entrecerrados en busca de más información.

—¿Es una cita o algo así?

—Algo así.

—¿Estáis saliendo?

—¿Qué? –Por fin dejó de mirar el caótico montón de ropa en el que consistía su armario y se volvió hacia ella-. No… No lo sé –rectificó-. Tenemos algo, pero no sé muy bien qué es.

—¿Te gusta?

¿Le gustaba? Magnus le desconcertaba, le robaba el aliento, le aceleraba el corazón y lo volvía un completo estúpido. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar si le gustaba.

—Creo que sí –respondió lentamente.

—¿Más que Jace?

—Ya basta, Izzy, ¿me estás haciendo el tercer grado?

—¡Solo estoy emocionada! –Se levantó de un salto con una reluciente sonrisa-. Nunca te he visto salir con nadie, es más, nunca te he visto interesarte en alguien que no sea Jace. Y eso me hace muy feliz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los dos sabemos que Jace no es una opción. Y aunque lo fuera, jamás te arriesgarías. Y tú no puedes estar esperándolo toda la vida, porque eres el hombre más guapo, bueno y sensato que hay sobre la Tierra. Y sería un desperdicio que te quedaras soltero. –Le acarició la mejilla con cariño-. Así que espero que tu cita vaya perfecta, que Magnus sea capaz de ver todas esas cosas y de que tú empieces a valorarte mucho más allá de Jace.

Alec solo fue capaz de sonreír, conmocionado por las palabras de su hermana. Siempre se habían llevado bien, y él guardaba un profundo amor por Isabelle, pero nunca había sabido cómo expresarlo. Izzy siempre había sido mejor que él para esas cosas.

—¿No sabes qué ponerte? –continuó Isabelle-. ¡Yo te ayudo!

—Izzy… -cortó su entusiasmo-. Esto no puede salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero si todos saben que-

—Me da igual. Esto es entre tú y yo, ¿me lo prometes?

—Esto es entre Magnus y tú, Alec –lo corrigió Isabelle con una dulce sonrisa-. Pero sí, te lo prometo… si a cambio, tú me lo cuentas con todo lujo de detalles.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que hacer tratos con Isabelle no era bueno para él.

Isabelle había desordenado aún más su armario para, al final, recomendarle unos vaqueros normales con una camiseta azul oscuro de manga larga y una chaqueta blanca que Alec ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto alguna vez. Además, había añadido, «el color blanco se ve un poco raro en ti, así que quítate la chaqueta en cuanto puedas, solo es para que tengas algo a juego con las zapatillas», lo cual no había sabido cómo interpretar.

Supuestamente, había quedado con Magnus en la entrada del centro comercial. Había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada y él no estaba allí. Estaba nervioso. Lo había estado toda la semana. Pero antes era una expectación y emoción difíciles de contener, ahora era un sudor frío que le recorría por todas partes. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había ido al cine sin su familia. Solía ir con Izzy y Max, siempre para ver películas de dibujos. Algunas tardes quedaba con Jace para ir al gimnasio y tomar algo después. Pero nada más. Nada de citas. Se sentía raro, como si no fuera él quien debiera de estar allí.

Pero tampoco quería irse. Sabía que había herido a Magnus la última vez que se habían encontrado y quería disculparse y compensarle como fuera. No le gustaba la frialdad con la que le había mandado su último mensaje aquella mañana. Ni le gustaba la ausencia de noticias suyas. Podría haberle escrito él para solucionar su silencio, pero le había aterrado la simple idea de que Magnus no contestara.

Igual que le aterraba la idea de que no apareciera.

Pero sí apareció. Dos minutos tarde, Magnus llegó con un abrigo largo del mismo color que la camiseta de Alec, pantalones blancos y cinturón rojo a juego con la elegante camisa que llevaba. Una bufanda dorada y plateada colgaba a ambos lados de su cuello y le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, con los flecos de la tela moviéndose al compás de sus piernas.

De nuevo, todas las emociones a una vez lo golpearon e invadieron, haciéndose dueñas de su capacidad de raciocinio. Magnus se detuvo frente a él con una flamante sonrisa y sus felinos ojos clavados en los suyos.

—Qué puntual –comentó Magnus.

Sonaba como siempre, como si no estuviera enfadado.

—No me gusta que esperen por mí –respondió Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cualquiera esperaría por ti, cariño –dijo Magnus alegremente-. Y a nadie le importaría hacerlo.

¿Eso era un halago?

Alec carraspeó incómodo y sonrojado, pero sonriente.

—¿Qué película quieres ver? –decidió cambiar de tema.

—Me da igual, no creo que le haga mucho caso de todos modos.

Le guiñó un ojo y pasó por su lado hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Alec respiró profundamente intentando calmarse antes de seguirlo. Debía controlarse, no era posible que Magnus consiguiera aquel efecto en él en menos de un minuto.

Escogieron la película que antes comenzaba, sin tener muy claro cuál era el argumento. Alec no se enteró ni siquiera cuando la estaban viendo. Había demasiadas peleas, explosiones y sangre como para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo era consciente de la presencia de Magnus a su lado, de sus alargados dedos entrelazándose lenta y disimuladamente con los suyos, y de su voz acariciadora en el oído, susurrándole alguna tontería que le hacía reír nervioso.

No era como si el torbellino de emociones desapareciera. El miedo, la expectación, la desesperación por sentirlo más cerca y el pánico por estarlo demasiado, seguían confundiéndolo y dificultándole la respiración. A veces, cuando los dedos de Magnus acariciaban el dorso de su mano, sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza que el volumen de la película. Pero podía olvidar todo eso durante unos instantes, o convivir con ello, si solo se centraba en quien estaba a su lado, en su voz, en su tacto, en su compañía. No eran sensaciones que le desagradaran, después de todo. Comprendía que era algo que venía con Magnus, porque era el único que se lo provocaba. Y podía soportarlo si así era.

No estaba muy seguro de cuál había sido el final de la película, pero tampoco era una información que necesitara.

Tras el cine, Magnus sugirió merendar en el mismo centro comercial y Alec aceptó la idea encantado. No sabía mucho sobre citas, pero suponía que aquellos pasos eran elementales. Se dirigieron a una pequeña heladería y se sentaron uno frente al otro en una mesa alejada de la puerta. Magnus se había pedido un extraño helado de pistacho y Alec, que tenía delante de él una copa de un clásico helado de chocolate, no pudo ocultar su asco mientras el mayor se llevaba una cucharada de la verdosa sustancia a la boca.

Dándose cuenta, Magnus sonrió divertido.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

—No creo que me atreva.

—Debes ser más aventurero, Alexander. –Hundió la cuchara en el helado y dirigió el cubierto hacia Alec-. Vamos, pruébalo, te gustará.

Alec hizo de tripas corazón y se inclinó sobre la mesa para llegar hasta la cuchara tendida hacia él. Cerró los labios alrededor de la cuchara, sintiendo el helado deshacerse rápidamente en su lengua. Sentía la ávida mirada de Magnus sobre él y se apartó rápidamente, ocupando una posición normal contra el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Y bien?

—Asqueroso.

Magnus rió para nada ofendido, llevándose la cuchara completamente vacía hasta los labios, cubriéndola con ellos de todos modos.

Alec bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y revolvió su propio helado antes de llevarse una gran cantidad a la boca. Hacía frío fuera, pero de todas formas el helado no era más que una excusa para alagar su tiempo juntos. Escuchó la risa de Magnus de nuevo, y alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Creo que nunca te he dicho cuánto me gustan tus ojos –comentó Magnus despreocupado, como quien habla de tiempo-. Pero no sé si decírtelo supondría ir demasiado rápido.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Me gustan tus ojos de verdad. Son extraordinarios.

—No… no lo decía por eso. –Empezaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta, que ni lo dejaba hablar ni respirar. Nunca se acostumbraría a ser el receptor de ese tipo de palabras-. Parece que te tomas a broma lo de ir muy rápido. Puede que tú estés acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero yo no, por lo que para mí no es solo una broma.

—Para mí tampoco. Si lo fuera, no tendría tanta paciencia contigo, ni aceptaría cada condición que me pones. Al contrario, quiero que te sientas cómodo, pero esto también es nuevo para mí, así que no sé muy bien qué puedo hacer y qué no.

—Yo no quiero limitarte. Solo… di y haz lo que quieras.

Magnus sonrió una vez más, pero no parecía haber alegría esta vez.

—No digas cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa, concentrado en su helado para no tener que mirarlo.

—¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió en el instituto? Lo siento. –Decir esas dos palabras fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima. Volvió a mirarlo; Magnus lo escuchaba con atención-. Lo siento mucho. Como te acabo de decir, todo esto es nuevo para mí y…

—¿Sabes? Nunca he escondido quién soy, nunca me he avergonzado de lo que he hecho y nunca me he arrepentido de mi pasado. –Sonrió resignado, con un profundo suspiro-. Pensaba que tampoco lo haría por ti. Pero lo haré si es lo que quieres, aunque no estoy de acuerdo. No estamos haciendo nada malo, ¿o tú crees que sí?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no te avergüences de ello. No te avergüences de ti, Alexander.

—Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. –Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y ahogada-. Aunque ya te lo haya pedido.

—Bien, pero que no sea mucho. Quiero presumir de novio.

 _¿Novio?_ El terror debió reflejarse en su cara porque Magnus soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Era broma, estábamos poniéndonos muy serios.

Alec rió con él. En realidad, no sonaba tan mal eso de ser su novio. Simplemente le aterraba lo contundente que parecía ser.

Continuaron sentados en la heladería mucho tiempo después de haber terminado sus helados. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Magnus había empezado a hablarle de sus impresionantes vacaciones de verano en las que viajaba cada año a un lugar diferente. Y Alec lo escuchaba fascinado, viendo ante sus ojos las anécdotas que el mayor le contaba. Jamás pensó que Magnus, a quien siempre había tomado por un muchacho simple cuya única motivación era la de emborracharse en fiestas, pudiera ser tan interesante. Conocía tantas cosas que Alec se preguntaba en ocasiones por la veracidad de lo que le contaba. Pero era imposible no creerle. Era como si sus palabras dibujaran en el aire los hechos que narraba. Y Alec se veía completamente sumergido en su voz, en su compañía, en su espacio, olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial, ya había anochecido, y los últimos coletazos del sol se perdían por el horizonte. La luz anaranjada del cielo se transformaba lentamente en un rojo oscuro que daba paso a la noche. El frío también estaba más presente entonces, obligando a Alec a cerrarse la chaqueta, pese a los consejos de Isabelle.

Aunque habían hablado durante toda la tarde, ahora el silencio reinaba entre ellos mientras se alejaban del edificio en el que habían pasado toda la tarde. Alec quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, para que no tuvieran que separarse ya. Pero era tarde, y suponía que en algún momento tenía que acabar.

—¿Hoy no tienes ninguna fiesta? –preguntó despreocupado, solo por romper el silencio.

—No suelo ir a fiestas que no sean mías. Quiero decir, nadie tiene mi estilo, son todas un aburrimiento.

—No sabría decirte, solo he ido a las tuyas y a las fiesta de cumpleaños de Max.

Magnus arqueó las cejas, interrogante.

—Mi hermano –aclaró Alec-. Mi hermano pequeño.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano. Isabelle y tú parecéis tan unidos, es raro pensar que hay otro Lightwood en la familia.

—Solo tiene nueve años, es normal que no lo veas mucho con nosotros. Pero hacemos cosas juntos.

—¿Se parece a ti?

—No mucho.

—Qué pena.

—¿Intentas ligar con mi hermano?

Magnus se echó a reír.

—Solo pensaba que habría sido bonito tener otro como tú en el mundo. –Alec no dijo nada, demasiado avergonzado como para encontrar palabras coherentes que añadir a ese comentario. Magnus sonrió comprensivo-. ¿Tienes algo urgente que hacer?

—¿Eh? No… Mañana no hay clase, así que no tengo prisa.

—Genial. ¿Cenamos juntos, entonces?

Alec ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de aceptar.

Cosa de la que después se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que cenarían en casa de Magnus. Los muebles habían sido devueltos a su posición original: el sofá de cuero en el centro de la amplia estancia, el mueble de la televisión en frente y una pequeña mesita de cristal entre ambos. También había una llamativa alfombra redonda brillante a los pies del sofá que desentonaba con el resto de la decoración.

—Ponte cómodo –dijo Magnus dejando las llaves sobre la mesa-. Voy a pedir una pizza, si te parece bien. Mi arte culinario es exquisito, pero hace tiempo que no hago la compra.

Alec se sentó en el sofá y Magnus desapareció tras la puerta que separaba en dos el ático. La familiaridad con la que reconocía cada rincón lo retrotrajo hasta el fin de semana anterior. Saber que Magnus estaba en su habitación lo llevó al recuerdo de la caricia de su mano sobre su cuerpo, aún si había sido tan delicada que apenas la había sentido. Aún ahora parecía quemar sobre él.

Cerró los ojos y disipó aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Magnus regresó, dejó el móvil junto a las llaves y se sentó a su lado resuelto.

—¿Cómo es que vives solo? –preguntó Alec, recordando que no había saciado su curiosidad la semana anterior.

—¿Has leído _Harry Potter_?

—¿Estás cambiando de tema?

—Harry fue criado por sus tíos en la más absoluta miseria y después descubrió que sus padres le habían dejado una fortuna antes de morir. Bueno, mis abuelos no fueron tan crueles conmigo, pero cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, me largué.

—¿Quieres decir que tus padres están…?

—Muertos, sí. Pero no pongas esa cara de pena. –Magnus sonrió tranquilo-. No puedes echar de menos lo que nunca has tenido.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Pero puedes mantener todo esto solo con su herencia?

—Cobro entradas por mis fiestas, ¿recuerdas? Y aunque me supone un costo considerable montarlas, lo recupero con creces. No es solo vicio, es negocio.

Alec rió por la fingida seriedad con la que hablaba.

—Un negocio curioso.

—Así te darás cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. –Se acercó un poco más a él y pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá tras Alec-. Hoy no he hecho fiesta por ti, lo cual significa que estoy perdiendo dinero.

—¿Lo siento?

—No lo sientas. –El rostro de Magnus se acercó al suyo. Podía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos, su perfecto maquillaje un tanto corrido, el ligero sudor que perlaba su frente. Podía sentir su respiración. Podía embriagarse de su dulzón aroma, tan hechizante como resultaba Magnus en cada poro de su piel. Y podía seguir el lento movimiento de sus labios al hablar, tan próximos a los suyos… pero no lo suficiente. Nunca parecía ser suficiente-. No tienes por qué sentirlo. Me gusta estar contigo.

Colocó dos dedos bajo el mentón de Alec, reteniendo su rostro junto al suyo. Aún si hubiera querido, le habría sido imposible apartarse. Pero no quería, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en que seguía demasiado lejos y lo necesitaba un poco más cerca. Los ojos de Magnus lo escrutaban pidiendo permiso, y Alec cerró los suyos para concedérselo. A oscuras, sin ser consciente de nada, no podría arrepentirse más tarde. Podría fingir, ridículamente, que no lo esperaba.

Pero lo esperaba. Y cuando los labios de Magnus se unieron a los suyos, un electrizante estremecimiento sacudió todos sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se paralizó pero su corazón parecía a punto de estallar. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Tampoco nunca antes había besado a alguien. Así que siguió los movimientos de la boca ajena con torpeza, separando sus labios cuando Magnus pareció exigírselo con el beso. Fue lento, delicado, torpe, sobre todo, pero al mismo tiempo fue tan idóneo como podría haberlo imaginado.

Nunca había fantaseado con besar a nadie, ni siquiera a Jace. Nunca se había preguntado cómo sería. Pero sabía que no lo habría adivinado. Al principio, se había sentido un tanto extraño, demasiada humedad en su boca. Pero a medida que sus labios se amoldaban a los de Magnus, se acompasaban a los suyos y la extrema calidez lo envolvía, sentía que podría estar besándolo toda su vida si no necesitara respirar.

La urgencia se hizo más intensa. Las manos de Magnus se posaron a ambos lados del cuello de Alec, quien, a su vez, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su cuerpo. Comprobó entre sus labios, erráticos y casi desesperados, lo mucho que Magnus se había estado conteniendo por él. Pero le gustaba el deseo que derrochaban sus labios sobre los propios, le gustaba ser el objeto de ese deseo y no se arrepentía de haber derrumbado los límites.

Magnus se separó lentamente de él, ambos jadeantes en busca del aire perdido. La intensidad que descubrió en los ojos ajenos paralizó momentáneamente el corazón de Alec. Nadie nunca lo había mirado así y sintió por ello unas repentinas y absurdas ganas de llorar.

—¿Debería disculparme yo? –murmuró Magnus. Sus labios rozaban los de Alec al hablar.

Alec cerró los ojos, embriagado por aquel contacto, echando ya de menos la presión de su boca contra la suya. Sonrió con un suspiro, el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones.

—Ni se te ocurra –fue su única respuesta antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
